Percy Jackson - Broken Together (On Hold)
by ThatWriterGuy11585
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on Percy he is broken on the inside. He goes to Olympus and is comforted by the most unlikely, brokenhearted goddess. As they grow closer together, will they be able to repair each others broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

It had been four months since the Second Titan War and Percy Jackson was just leaving his mom's apartment. They had been catching up on the past few weeks, but his mom had to go to a meeting with a book editor, so Percy left, so she could get ready. As he walked the streets of New York Percy saw Annabeth. He was confused, she hadn't said that she was going to New York. He started walking to her, wanting to see what she was up to.

Before he could catch up to her she stopped at a house. The house looked like it was owned by an extremely rich person. The house had modern architecture mixed with Greek style, something that Percy thought Annabeth would love. Percy decided to wait and watch. She walked up to the front door and knocked three times. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a 17 year old looking boy. He had short blond hair, stood about 5'11 feet tall, was muscular, and had dull blue eyes.

"Hey Derek." Annabeth said.  
"Hey Annabeth." Derek said before he kissed her. Annabeth smiled and kissed back. When they pulled back they grabbed each others hands before walking away. As they walked away they talked about their day, not noticing Percy Standing behind them.

Percy stood there is shock as he watched the interaction between the two. It took a few seconds for him to comprehend what just happened. When he was finally able to think again he instantly went into denial. Annabeth wouldn't do that to him. He had known her since they were twelve, and he knew she would never act like that, or at least he didn't thing she would.

He then began to bargain. He prayed to every god, primordial, even Titan that he knew that he was wrong. Maybe it was a different Annabeth, maybe he was just having a nightmare. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake, but he felt the pinch clearly. He practically begged every higher being he was just dreaming.

Then came the acceptance. He wasn't dreaming. That wasn't his imagination. That wasn't some bad joke. That wasn't some Annabeth lookalike. That was Annabeth. She did cheat on him.

He then became angry. She CHEATED on him. They hadn't even been together for half a year and she already cheated on him. After all he had done for her, going on the quest to save her and Artemis, going with her into the labyrinth, leaving Ogygia, bathing in the river Styx, and turning down godhood FOR HER, she still cheated on him!

He then became depressed. He loved Annabeth, with every fiber of his being. He would have jumped into Tartarus for her. He cried, not caring that he was on the sidewalk. He either didn't notice, or didn't care that people were looking at him as they passed. Some looked at him with confusion, some with annoyance, and some with pity.

After who knows how long, Percy got up from his sitting position by the wall of a building, tears still streaming down his face. He needed some comfort, someone who could help him. His first thought was his mother, but she was at a meeting with the editor of her book, something he couldn't interrupt. His next thought was Chiron and his friends at camp, but he didn't want to tell them what happened. He may hate Annabeth at the moment, but he was too loyal to make the entire camp hate her. His final thought was his father. If he were to go to his temple on Olympus he would be able to talk to his father for a while, maybe even stay with him for a bit, to get himself together before he goes back to camp. Normally it wasn't a good idea to disturb a god, even if they are your parent, but at the time Percy didn't really care.

After debating it for a second he decided to go to his father. He began to walk to The Empire State Building. As he walked tears streamed down his face and he slightly shook with silent sobs. He was depressed, beyond any depression he had ever felt before. It was worse than his friends and family dying, it was like a part of himself died. In a way it was true, a majority of his life revolved around Annabeth, and seeing her betraying him killed his feelings for her, thus killing part of him.

When Percy got to The Empire State Building he walked up to the front desk. He waited behind a couple that were asking the guard how to make an appointment to get to the top of the building, for a romantic dinner. Despite Percy's depressed mood he couldn't help but internally smirk, he was about to go past the top of the building, for free.

When the couple left, angry at the front desk clerks unhelpful nature, Percy walked up to him. He didn't wait for the man to speak up, he simply said, "I need the key to the 600th floor."

The clerk didn't look up from the news paper he was reading and responded, "No such thing kid."

Percy, not in the mood for the man's games, slammed his fist into the desk, cracking it. "Give me the dam key before I shove a sword down your throat." Percy growled at the now frightened desk clerk.

The clerk quickly scrambled to get the key and handed it to Percy before cowering away from the demigod. Percy snatched the keys from the man and walked over to the elevator, ignoring the surprised looks of the people in the room.

When Percy put the key in the elevator and pressed the 600th floor button he slid down the wall of the elevator. He openly sobbed, overpowering the sound of the gods awful music playing. He sat motionless, except for shaking from sobbing, till the elevator dinged.

Percy furiously wiped away his tears before walking onto Olympus. He went straight to his father's palace, ignoring the vendors and citizens trying to talk to him. As he walked he couldn't help but notice all of the improvements made upon the city. Annabeth had done an amazing job so far.

That thought made the tears stream down his face faster. He lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes, so people couldn't see the tears freely flowing down his face. Many of the citizens of Olympus saw their hero with his head down walking the streets and went to ask him was wrong, but all they got in response was a shake of his head and he continued walking.

When Percy arrived at his father's palace he knocked. Keeping his head down. After a few minutes of waiting, the palace door opened, revealing a nymph. She was obviously a servant, based on her clothing.

"What business do you have with Lord Poseidon?" The nymph asked.

Percy kept his head down and responded in the most normal voice he could muster, "I need to speak with my father."

They nymphs eyes widened in realization before she bowed and said, "Of course my lord, follow me."

Percy nodded slightly and the nymph turned around and began walking through the halls of the palace. The walls were a sea blue color with pictures of assorted sea creatures. The pictures seemed to move as they walked, as if they were watching the two.

As they walked Percy tried his best to not cry, but failed epically. He shook slightly as he walked and had tears streaming down his face. He succeeded in staying silent while he sobbed, but that was about all he succeeded at.

After a few minutes of walking down multiple halls they finally stopped at a set of large, bluish metal doors. The doors had images of Atlantis on them and were about 15 feet tall. The doors were guarded by two small cyclops, well small in terms of a cyclops, they were both about 10 feet tall, and held tridents made out of the same bluish metal as the door.

The nymph stepped forward and said, "Lord Perseus is here to see Lord Poseidon."

The guards nodded and pushed open the doors. Where a room should have been was a vortex of water. The nymph nodded in thanks to the two guards before turning back to Percy. "This way My Lord."

Percy nodded slightly, his head still down. The nymph walked forward, into the vortex of water. When she walked into the water her body disappeared. Percy assumed it was a portal of some sorts, so he follow her example and walked through.

His body felt like it was being ripped apart and moved at incredible speeds, the forced back together in under a second flat. When he was put back together he fell on the floor coughing and spitting curses.

After a minute or two he stood up and motioned for the nymph to continue leading him. The nymph looked at him in concern, obviously thinking he had used a portal before. She reluctantly nodded before continuing to walk down the hall they appeared in. As they walked Percy noticed the halls they were in were filled with water. As they walked he wondered how Poseidon got visitors that couldn't breath under water.

After a few turn they came to another large set of doors. These ones were as big, if not bigger than the ones on Olympus. They looked about 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The doors were in the shape of an arch and were made of the same bluish metal as the last ones. They had intricate design covering them. The designs weren't of anything in specific, just swirls and lines that connected in aesthetically pleasing manners.

There were two more guards at these doors. They were both much larger than the last two, at least 20 feet tall. They held 10 foot tall clubs by their side, prepared to attack or defend themselves at a moments notice.

The nymph walked up to the two Cyclopes and said, "I come with Lord Perseus. He wishes to speak with his Father."

The cyclops on the left grunted in acknowledgment before he and the other cyclops pushed open the doors. The doors led to a massive room with three Thrones in it. The middle throne was the largest, it was made out of the Bluish metal with bronze metal rimming. On one side it had designs of tsunamis and hurricanes destroying cities and boats being crushed by waves. On the other side it had images of calm beaches and peaceful seas. Above where a person's head would be was an engraving of a kings crown.

The throne to its right was smaller and had designs of beaches with merpeople swimming in the water. Engraved right above where a person's head would be was a princes crown.

The throne to the left was slightly bigger than the one to the right, but smaller than the one in the middle. It had pictures of island chains and sea volcanoes. All of the scenes were peaceful and beautiful. Engraved directly above where a person's head would be was a Queens crown.

The only throne that was occupied was the middle throne. In it sat a lean, muscular man who stood about 15 feet tall. He had disheveled, raven black hair and a surfers tan. He wore a fisherman's outfit, cargo shorts, Hawaiian shirt with a vest over it.

The man looked up as the throne room doors opened, revealing a nymph followed by a young man with his face covered by his mid-length black hair. The nymph bowed while the man stayed standing, still looking down. "You may leave." The man said in a deep voice laced with sadness and grief.

The nymph nodded before turning and walking out of the throne room. After a few seconds of silence Poseidon recognized the man. He stood up from his throne and shrunk to human size and walked up to his slightly shaking son. When he reached Percy asked, "Percy?" Poseidon frowned when Percy didn't respond and lifted Percy's head, making his look at him. When Poseidon saw his son's tear stained face he immediately pulled him into a comforting hug.

After a few minutes of Percy sobbing into his father's shoulder Poseidon asked, "What happened Percy?"

Percy sobbed harder for a second before he managed to get out, "A-Annabeth c-cheated on me."

Poseidon's eyes widened before they darkened in anger. He was going to kill that Athena spawn. He quickly calmed himself and continued to comfort his son. They stayed in that position till Percy fell asleep from exhaustion. Poseidon picked Percy up bridal style and carried him out of the throne room.

He ignored the funny looks from the guards and servants and continued walking down the halls. He stopped when he reached a room with a blue door on it. He opened the door and walked into the room. The room was about 15X15 with a bed, a dresser, and a bathroom.

Poseidon walked up and gently placed Percy on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked down at Percy's face and saw it at peace for the first time since he arrived in the throne room. He stood there for a minute before leaving the room. On his way back to the throne room he ordered some guards to head to Percy's room for when he wakes. As Poseidon walked he silently prayed to Aphrodite that Percy would recover from his heartbreak soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up he was laying on a bed. He internally frowned, he didn't remember going to bed the night before. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his pen be before he uncapped it. Riptide sprang to life in his hands as he looked around the room he was in. He tried to think of how he got there before he remembered what happened the day before.

He realized his dad must have brought him into the room. He capped riptide and put it in his pocket. He looked around the room and spotted the Bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and headed to the shower. He frowned when he saw it. It was a glass room about 5 feet across and 10 feet tall. It had no shower head or faucet of any kind(Not that one would work, seeing as he was underwater). The only thing it had was a pedestal with a button on it.

He undressed and walked into the "shower". He cautiously pushed the button on the pedestal. As soon as he pushed the button his feet were glued to the floor and the water around him began to swirl at high speeds. He would have been thrown around had it not been for his feet being stuck to the floor. After a few seconds, the water gained a slight blue tint to it, probably a cleaning agent of some sorts.

When the whirlpool stopped Percy realized he had been screaming. He quickly got out of the "shower" and slammed the door shut. He vowed to himself that he would never do that again. He grabbed one of the towels floating around the bathroom and walked back into the main room. He went over to the dresser and prayed that it had clothes that fit him in it. He opened the top drawer and sighed in relief when he saw it was stocked with shirts that looked like they would fit him. He opened the other drawers and again sighed in relief when they were all filled with a different type of clothing.

Percy quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed. He ended up wearing a Blue T-Shirt that said "Too Cool For School" and showed a picture of a fish away from a school of fish. He also wore a pair of brand new jeans and sports shoes. He did a once-over in a mirror before exiting the room. When he walked out of the door he was created by a guard standing next to his door. The guard was a merman with a blue tail and blue tinted skin. He had a muscular build and was wearing a set of Greek armor made of the same blue metal as everything else.

"Good morning my lord." The guard said.

"Good morning and please, it's just Percy," Percy replied with a small smile.

The guard seemed genuinely surprised by Percy's words. After a second of surprise he composed himself and said, "Of course Percy. Your father asked me to bring you to the throne room when you are ready, would you like to go now?"

Percy nodded and the guard began walking down the halls. Percy followed the guard, admiring the design of the halls. Each hallway had a different scene in it. Some had depictions of famous sea battles. Some had illustrations of magnificent sea creatures. Some were covered in portraits of the royal family.

As they walked Percy couldn't handle the silence, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" Percy asked the guard.

The guard seemed confused for a second before looking around, checking for anyone else in the hallway. When he saw they were alone he turned to Percy, "Me?" He asked.

Percy chuckled slightly and said, "Yes you, I don't exactly want to be referring to you as Guard."

"Bruce." The guard said after a minute.

"Well then, It's nice to meet you, Bruce," Percy stated.

"Umm, no offense, but why are you talking to me?" Bruce asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Percy asked back.

"Your royalty and I'm just a guard..." Bruce began but was cut off by Percy.

"And? Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I don't want to talk to people who aren't royalty. If that were true I would only ever talk to my dad, seeing as my stepmom and stepbrother don't really like me." Percy said casually as they walked.

Bruce seemed to consider his words for a minute before he shrugged and said, "Fair enough. In that cause, It's nice to meet you too."

As they walked they talked about each other. Percy told him about what it was like being a demigod and what he did in the Second Titan War. He was careful to avoid talking about Annabeth, he still wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone. Bruce told Percy about the life of a merman and what he did as a guard. He also told Percy about his family, Two kids and a wife. They walked at a leisurely pace, not in a hurry to end their conversation. When they finally got to the throne room doors they were both slightly saddened at the prospect of parting ways. It felt good to talk about their problems with someone who would listen and not judge them based on their problems.

"It was good getting to know you, Bruce, I hope I see you again sometime," Percy said with a smile.

"I hope we do too," Bruce said with a large grin.

As Bruce walked away to attend to his other duties Percy walked up to the two Cyclops guards. "My father called for me," Percy said in his most authoritative tone.

The cyclops on the right nodded his head and both cyclopses pushed the Throne Room doors open. Percy nodded in thanks to the two cyclops and walked into the Throne Room. As Percy walked into the Throne room he noticed That the only throne occupied was Poseidon's. Poseidon stood up from his throne and began walking towards Percy. As he walked he shrunk to Percy's height. When he got to Percy he pulled him into a hug, momentarily surprising Percy. Poseidon was never very affectionate with Percy. When Percy snapped out of his shock he quickly hugged his dad back.

After a few seconds Poseidon pulled back and said, "Good morning Percy, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thanks for taking me to bed by the way," Percy said smiling slightly.

Poseidon simply nodded and summoned two chairs for them to sit in. They both sat down and enjoyed the comfortable silence. After a few minutes Poseidon broke the silence, "Percy, how are you feeling. Be honest with me, please." Poseidon asked his son with deep concern.

Percy slouched in his chair and rested his head in his hands and gave a long sigh. "Honestly, I'm doing terrible. It hurts more than getting stabbed by Kronos' scythe." He said, despair evident in his voice.

They sat there in awkward silence for a while before Poseidon asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I can't stay here, Triton and Aphrodite wouldn't be happy with me being here. I might go and spend some time looking around Olympus or visit my mom for a while before I head back to camp."

Poseidon was saddened that his son didn't think it was a good idea to stay with him, but he knew he was right about Triton and Amperite. While he may not show it very often, Poseidon loved Percy dearly. He nodded his head in agreement with Percy's words.

"Very well, are you going to stay here longer or would you like me to summon a servant to lead you back to the portal to Olympus?" Poseidon asked.

Percy sighed softly, "I should probably go, I don't want to cause any conflicts between you and Amphitrite."

Poseidon nodded sadly and stood up, followed by Percy. Poseidon pulled Percy into a fatherly hug before saying, "There is a servant in the halls waiting for you. She already knows where you are going, so you should be able to leave right away."

Percy nodded and said, "Thanks dad, for everything. I'll see you soon."

Poseidon smiled slightly before responding, "No problem, come by anytime."

Percy nodded slightly before walking over to the throne room doors. Percy tried to push the doors open but found they were too heavy for him to open. He growled in frustration and used his water powers to shove them open. He used a little bit too much force and the doors almost flew off their hinges. Percy turned around slowly and found Poseidon glaring at him for almost breaking part of his palace. Percy smiled sheepishly back and rushed out of the throne room.

When he exited the room he was greeted by a shocked nymph. After a few seconds, Percy recognized her as the nymph that led him through Poseidon's palace the night before. Percy smiled and walked toward the still shocked nymph. When he was a few feet in front of the nymph he held out his hand for her to shake. She seemed confused by the gesture before carefully shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy, Sorry if I came off as rude last night, I wasn't in the greatest of moods at the time," Percy said smiling apologetically.

The nymph seemed shocked that he, a prince, apologized to her, a servant. She quickly shook off her shock and replied back with a wide smile, "No worries, it's fine. I'm Flo by the way."

Percy smiled slightly and said, "It's nice to meet you, Flo."

Flo blushed slightly before responding, "You as well."

They started walking through the halls, heading for the teleporter to Olympus. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, but Percy's ADHD got the best of him and he blurted out, "Do you have any family?"

Flo looked at Percy in confusion at his random question. Percy just smiled sheepishly and explained, "Sorry, I have really bad ADHD."

Flo chuckled slightly and said, "Yes, I have a sister and dad. My sister's name is Deb and my dad's name is Gill."

"That's nice, they work here?" Percy asked.

Flo smiled and replied, "Deb works in the kitchen and my dad works as a guard for the inner gates of the city."

Percy just nodded as they arrived at the teleporter room. Flo walked through the portal without hesitation, but Percy was cautious after his last time teleporting through this portal. After a few seconds, he shrugged and walked through the portal. Just like last time, it felt like he was being ripped apart and smashed back together at incredible speeds. When he reformed he fell to the floor coughing and sputtering. The discomfort passed much quicker than the last time and he got up.

When he got up he looked at the face of a very concerned looking Flo. Percy grumbled, "I'm never going to get used to that."

Flo just laughed a soft, musical laugh and began walking down the halls, towards the exit of the temple on Olympus. When they finally got to the doors Percy turned to flo and smiled saying, "Thank you for bringing me here Flo. Tell Deb and Gill I said hi."

Flo nodded and said, "No problem, I'll make sure to."

Percy smiled one last time and walked out of the temple. As he walked out he almost crashed into Chiron. Percy stopped himself instantly, avoiding crashing into the Centaur. Chiron looked at Percy in confusion before relief washed over him.

"Percy, my boy. Where have you been? We thought you died. You told us you would be back last night. We thought a monster got you on your way to camp." Chiron said.

Percy smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck as he explained, "I stayed in Atlantis last night. Something happened and I needed to talk to my father, and I ended up falling asleep there."

Chiron looked like he wanted to ask what happened, but held his tongue, seeing that Percy didn't want to talk about it. Something that Percy was grateful for. Chiron nodded at his Explanation and said, "OK, I guess I'll head back to camp now that I know where you are. Want to come back with me?"

Percy shook his head and said, "No. I'm going to hang around Olympus for a while, maybe visit my mom for a bit. I need some time to think about stuff."

Chiron didn't look pleased with his answer but nodded nonetheless. "In that case, I wish you luck with whatever it is that's wrong."

Percy smiled at his mentor and hugged him lightly and said, "Thanks, I'll be back at camp soon enough."

Chiron seemed satisfied at that and trotted off, leaving Percy alone. Percy began wondering Olympus looking at all of the temples and shrines. As he walked he thought about how good of a job Annabeth was doing. At the thought of her, his heart dropped and his mood did a complete 180. He silently cursed himself for thinking about it. He felt fresh tears begin to stream down his face and he quickly walked off to find somewhere secluded.

When he stopped walking he found himself in a closed off spot of Hera's Garden. He leaned against one of the trees and slid down to his knees. He began to weep not so silently as he held his knees to his chest. He sat there for gods know how long before he heard a soft, musical, slightly familiar voice ask, "What is wrong hero?" Percy's head snapped up and he laid eyes on an extremely beautiful goddess. She had long black hair that reached down to her back, soft brown eyes, and an hourglass figure.

Percy's eyes widened when he realized who it was. He quickly got up and bowed saying, "Lady Hera."


	3. Chapter 3

When he stopped walking he found himself in a closed off spot of Hera's Garden. He leaned against one of the trees and slid down to his knees. He began to weep not so silently as he held his knees to his chest. He sat there for gods know how long before he heard a soft, musical, slightly familiar voice ask, "What is wrong hero?" Percy's head snapped up and he laid eyes on an extremely beautiful goddess. She had long black hair that reached down to her back, soft brown eyes, and an hourglass figure.

Percy's eyes widened when he realized who it was. He quickly got up and bowed saying, "Lady Hera. What are you doing here?"

Hera just rolled her eyes and said, "This is my garden is it not?"

Percy blushed in embarrassment and said, "Oh."

Hera just rolled her eyes again before stating, "You never answered my question. What's wrong?"

Percy's embarrassment quickly turned to sadness, something that Hera noticed. Percy looked like he didn't want to say, but one pointed look from Hera made him whisper, "Annabeth cheated on me."

Percy said it quietly, but just barely loud enough for Hera to hear. Hera's eyes widened for a second before they softened. She knew what it was like to be cheated on, and how much pain it caused. She had dealt with it for thousands of years and it still hurt. She looked at the weeping demigod in front of her with pity and understanding. She had been in this very same situation multiple times. She knew from personal experience that he needed comfort, someone who could help him heal, he needed a friend.

Hera walked closer to Percy before getting on her knees and pulling Percy into a comforting hug. Percy tensed for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her and melting into the hug. As they hugged Percy cried into Hera's shoulder. As Percy cried Hera gently rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear.

After a few minutes, Percy pulled back sniffling slightly. He looked up at Hera with gratitude and confusion in his eyes. "Um, Thanks. No offense, but why are you helping me, I thought you hate me?" Percy asked.

Hera smiled sadly and replied, "I do hate most demigods, but I understand the pain of being cheated on."

Percy nodded slowly, trying to comprehend that Hera was being nice to him.

"OK, makes sense," Percy said.

Hera rolled her eyes slightly, something she seemed to do a lot around Percy, before standing up. She offered her hand to him. Percy cautiously took her hand and she lifted him up with more strength than her body should have had. Percy guessed it had something to do with being a god. When they were both standing up Hera offered, "Would you like to come to my temple, I know some good ways to help with the pain."

Percy looked at her cautiously before he decided that it wouldn't hurt, probably. He shrugged and said, "Sure."

Hera smiled slightly before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Close your eyes," Hera ordered.

Percy obliged and closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes were closed he saw a flash of light on his eyelids and felt his body shoot forward at incredible speeds before stopping suddenly. Percy groaned as his stomach churned from the godly travel method. He opened his eyes and was surprised at what he saw.

He was standing in a room with simple white walls, a tan carpet covered floor, and simple brown couches. There was a TV, probably 40", sitting on a wooden shelf. In the shelves below the TV, there were movies, lots of movies. They ranged from Disney movies to romance movies. There were a few small tables around the room and two doors. All in all the room radiated a comfortable feeling.

"Where are we?" Percy asked looking around the room.

Hera rolled her eyes, yet again and said, "I already told you, we are in my temple."

"This isn't what I expected. This looks more like what I thought Hestia's palace would look like. I expected yours to be more..." Percy trailed off looking around the room.

"Royal?" Hera finished for Percy. Percy just nodded his head as he looked around him. Hera just chuckled at Percy's response. "While I may be a queen I am also the goddess of family, thus my palace looks like a family home." Percy just nodded in understanding before turning towards Hera. "So...What are we doing here?"

"Watching movies and eating Ice cream," Hera said while summoning two tubs of chocolate ice cream.

Percy just stared at the Queen of Olympus like she had grown a second head.

Hera just frowned at the way Percy was looking at her. "What?" She asked annoyed.

Percy just kept staring at her for a few seconds before saying, "Who would have thought the Queen of Olympus eats ice cream and watches TV..."

"Hey! I'm the goddess of Women, their habits rub off on me." Hera explained indignantly.

Percy just shook his head In amusement and grabbed one of the tubs of ice cream that Hera offered and sat down on a couch. Hera put her tub down on one of the corner tables and walked over to the TV shelf. She turned her head to Percy and asked, "What movie do you want to watch."

Percy blushed slightly and said, "I don't know. I've never watched a movie before."

Hera stared wide eyes at Percy. How had he lived for 16 years and never seen a movie? "Why not?" She asked, trying to hide her surprise.

Percy just chuckled slightly and said, "Demigods attract monsters when they use technology, including watching TV."

Hera just nodded in understanding before turning back to the shelf. She looked through the movies hoping to find something that Percy would like. After a few minutes of searching, she saw "Finding Nemo" and decided that Percy would like it, seeing as he was a son of Poseidon.

Once she put the movie on she grabbed her tub of ice cream and plopping down on the couch next to Percy. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie and ate ice cream, chuckling when something funny happened. As they watched their third movie Percy began to get tired. It was almost midnight and he normally went to bed early, so he could get up in the morning to train new campers.

Percy yawned and stretched before saying, "Thank you for doing this for me, it means a lot. I have to go now, it's getting late and I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Hera just shook her head and smiled, "You can stay here tonight. I have plenty of extra rooms you can stay in if you want."

Percy looked at her in shock for a few seconds before slowly nodding as a smile formed on his lips. "I would love to," Percy said.

Hera stood up and the ice cream tubs, that seemed to refill every time they were empty, disappeared and the TV turned off. She walked out of the room and Percy followed. They started walking down a long hallway that had many doors in it. After a little bit of walking, they came to a room with a wooden door. It had a sign above it that said "Guest Room 36"

Hera opened the door, revealing a large room. The room had white walls and tan carpet. It had a wooden dresser, and desk, with a queen sized bed. Hera turned to look at Percy and said, "You can stay in this room for tonight. The dresser has clothes that will fit you. On the desk, there are instructions on how to get to the dining room. I should have food ready by the time you are awake."

Percy nodded and said, "Thank you, I'll see you in the morning."

Hera just nodded and left the room. Percy sighed, tired from his long day, and flopped down on the bed. It felt like he was floating on clouds as he laid on the bed. A small content sigh left his mouth as he fell asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-Line Break-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next morning Percy woke up and sat up rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom before stripping and hopping into the shower. Thankfully this shower wasn't like the one in Poseidon's Palace, but rather a regular shower. Percy sighed in content as the warm water hit his skin.

As Percy got out of the shower he grabbed one of the towels and walked out of the bathroom. As he dried himself off he searched through the dresser looking for some clothes. He ended up wearing an orange shirt with a small peacock logo above his heart and slightly faded jeans. He looked around for a basket to put his old clothes, but they disappeared when he put them down on the dresser. Percy shrugged and guessed Hera did it.

He walked over to the dresser and picked up the note that had the directions to the dining room. As he walked out of the room he began navigating the halls, stopping every once and a while to read the note(His dyslexia was making it hard to read). After a few minutes, he finally made it into the dining room.

Like the rest of the temple, the ceiling and walls were white while the floor was a tan carpet. There was a wooden table in the middle that could fit six people. As Percy walked in he heard soft, mesmerizing humming coming from behind a door. Percy assumed it was Hera so he walked over to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds of waiting for the door opened revealing Hera. She was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and jeans underneath a cooking apron. She frowned slightly at him and said, "I thought you would wake up later, I haven't made breakfast yet."

Percy just shrugged and said, "That's fine, Lady Hera. I could help you cook if you want."

Hera seemed shocked at his offer. Only her daughters and sisters ever offered to cook with her, not even Zeus ever cooked with her. After a few seconds, she snapped out of her shock and smiled warmly at Percy. "I would love the help, and please, just Hera."

Percy nodded and followed Hera into the kitchen, grabbing one of the aprons on his way in. They walked over to the counter where there was a slew of ingredients including eggs, flour, milk, sugar, Etc... Hera pulled out a large bowl and started adding ingredients, asking Percy to do something occasionally. After a minute or two of silence, Hera decided to break it and stated, "So Percy, I never really listened to any of your quests, why don't you tell me about them."

Percy rolled his eyes, not at all surprised that she never listened to any of his quests. After a second he shrugged and said, "Why not."

With that, he began talking, telling her about all of his adventures and quests, carefully avoiding talking about Annabeth. By the time breakfast was prepared he had just begun telling her about the battle with Atlas on Mount Orthys. Percy finished telling her about his quests by the time they were beginning to clean up from breakfast. When he finished he asked Hera about her life, what it was like watching humanity grow and advance over the ages. She told him about major events in history from her point of view. She explained what it was like living in those times and how her domains were affected.

By the time they were done talking it was noon and they were sitting in the dining room playing PinoChle. Percy checked the time and noticed that it was noon. He decided that it was time for him to head back to camp before anyone got worried. When the finished the round they were playing, Hera won, of course, Percy stood up.

"Hera, I have to get back to camp soon. I don't want anyone to Worry about me." Percy said with a smile at Hera. He was kind of sad that he had to leave, he enjoyed Hera's company and would consider her a friend.

Hera nodded in understanding, also disappointed that Percy had to leave. No one ever really spends time with her other than her sisters, and even they are busy a lot. She walked with him to the front door of her temple. "Goodbye Percy, I hope we can do this again sometime," Hera said with a hopeful smile.

Percy smiled at the prospect of spending more time with Hera and responded, "I hope so as well."

With that Percy turned and left, heading to the exit of Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

As Percy walked the streets of Olympus he couldn't help but smile when he thought of his time with Hera. At first, he had been skeptical about spending time with Hera, seeing as his track record with her had been rough, but as he spent time with her he became more comfortable. When he had started telling Hera about all of his quests Percy had been slightly uncomfortable telling her about some events, but by the time he was finishing telling his story he felt completely comfortable and Confident.

Then when Hera had told him about her life, he felt happy that she was willing to tell him about her feelings about events. It showed that she trusted him enough to be vulnerable, something that made Percy feel oddly joyous. For some reason, the thought of being Hera's friend made Percy overly happy and excited.

When Percy got to the elevator he pushed the button for the bottom floor. As he stood in the elevator he thought of what he was going to do now. After a few seconds of debating, he decided the visit him mom before he went to camp. When the elevator opened with a ding Percy got out and walked out of the Empire State Building. He began walking to his mom's apartment.

When he arrived at his mom's apartment complex he climbed the stairs and walked over to his mom's door. He knocked on the door twice and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing his beautiful mother. She smiled, slightly surprised and crushed Percy in a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to camp two days ago?" Sally asked.

Percy's mood instantly dropped and he sighed. "When I left last time I was here I saw Annabeth. I went to catch up to her, but before I could she stopped at someone's house. S-she kissed him, mom. She cheated on me." Percy said as tears streamed down his face.

Sally's face showed shock. She had thought Annabeth was perfect for Percy, she definitely never thought she would cheat on him. She snapped out of her shock and pulled Percy into a comforting hug, whispering comforting words into his ear.

After a few minutes, Sally pulled back and led Percy into the living room where she sat them down and held Percy as he cried. They pulled back after a while as Percy wiped Away his tears. They sat there in silence for a while as Sally held Percy's hand comfortingly.

"What are you going to do now?" Sally asked.

Percy just shrugged and stood up saying, "I'm going to head back to camp, try to avoid Annabeth as much as possible. Other than that I don't know."

Sally nodded and hugged Percy one last time. Percy said goodbye before leaving and catching a cab. He told the driver the address of camp and made up a story about doing some community work for school. When they got to Half-blood Hill Percy got out and paid the driver before heading up the hill. Percy walked past Thalia's Pine Tree and towards the Big House.

He saw Dionysus and Chiron sitting down and playing Pincho on the porch. Chiron was in his Wheelchair form and was holding some cards. He raised his head when he heard Percy's footsteps.

"Percy my boy, I'm glad to see you back. I was getting slightly worried about you." Chiron said with a smile.

Percy smiled back and said, "Yeah, just wanted to let you know I'm back."

Chiron nodded and went back to his game as Percy left. As Percy walked he looked around camp. Memories of him and Annabeth hanging out flashed through Percy's mind every time he looked at something. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked around. Seeing all of the memories of him and Annabeth were making him think of her cheating on him. He quickly walked to his cabin, not looking up, hoping to avoid any bad memories.

When Percy got to his cabin he walked in and slammed the door shut before walking over to his bed and flopping down on it. He buried his face into the pillow and cried. Sadness and depression were the only emotions present as he laid there, crying into his pillow.

After a while, Percy heard a knock on his door. He quickly shot up, out of his bed. He splashed some water from his fountain on his face and dried it, leaving no trace of him crying. He put on a smile as he opened the door.

His smile instantly dropped and was replaced with a glare as he laid eyes on the demigoddess in front of him. "What do you want Annabeth," He spat.

Annabeth's smile turned into a look of confusion and hurt. "I just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend." She said, hurt evident in her voice.

"Your boyfriend is in New York," Percy said, intensifying his glare.

Annabeth looked at him in confusion, what did he mean her boyfriend was in New York, he was right there. Then horror spread through her mind. What if he knew about Derek. 'No, he couldn't know about Derek. I made sure he wouldn't find out.' Annabeth thought to herself.

"W-what a-are you talking about?" She stuttered.

"I know about Derek," Percy snarled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Annabeth said desperately.

"Don't try your bullshit with me Annabeth. I saw you with him," Percy growled.

"I-its now what you think." Annabeth tried.

"Just go away Annabeth, leave me alone," Percy said angrily as he slammed the door shut.

Annabeth pounded on the door, trying desperately to explain to Percy, but he didn't listen. After a few minutes, Annabeth ran to her cabin crying. When Annabeth left, Percy slid down the wall and tucked his face into his legs and sobbed. As mad as he was at Annabeth, it still hurt him a lot to break up with her.

As he sat there crying his mind raced, thinking about all of the good times with Annabeth. He cried harder knowing that he would never be able to have those good times again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices outside of his cabin. He furiously wiped his eyes and got up. He wasn't close enough to the fountain to get some water before the people got to his door. He heard someone knock on his door so he opened it.

Clarisse, Nico (He was visiting to oversee the construction of the Hades Cabin), Malcolm, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Will were standing outside of his door. They noticed his puffy, red eyes and were instantly concerned.

"What happened with you and Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

Percy looked down and held back the tears and choked out, "We broke up."

Many of them gasped and their eyes widened in shock. "W-why? You two were perfect for each other," Katie asked.

Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Annabeth did something unforgivable, so I broke up with her."

They all frowned at his vagueness and Nico asked, "What did she do?"

Percy sighed again, "I can't tell you."

Nico's frown deepened, "Why can't you tell us?"

"Cause I'm too damn loyal for my own good," Percy said with a dry chuckle. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, I'll see you all later," Percy said.

Most of them nodded hesitantly, uncertain about leaving Percy alone, who knows what he will do when his loyalty is broken, it is his Fatal Flaw.

Percy shut the door as soon as his friends began walking away. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on the bed. He used his power over water to dry his pillow as he laid his head down. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of what he would do now. He couldn't stay at camp, there were too many memories of him and Annabeth. He would end up breaking down a lot more than he would like. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay with his mom. He didn't want to endanger her more than he had to.

~-~-~-~-~-~-Line Break-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next day Percy woke up at 8 Am. He was surprised, he slept through most of the afternoon yesterday. He grabbed one of his backpacks he uses for quests and began packing his stuff. He grabbed all of his clothes that were strewn across the room, his Minotaur horn, some ambrosia and nectar, and the dagger that he kept under his pillow. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of his cabin. He decided to talk to Chiron before breakfast so he jogged over to the Big House. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited.

A few seconds later Chiron opened the door. He was in his wheelchair form and had pink curlers in his hair. He looked annoyed before he noticed who it was. "Percy, my boy. Come in," Chiron said with a smile.

Percy nodded and followed Chiron over to one of the chairs. He sat down and Chiron seemed to notice the backpack for the first time. He frowned and asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

Percy nodded and began explaining, "Yeah, I'm leaving camp for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I can't stay here right now, something happened and it's just too painful to be here at the moment."

Chiron was saddened by the news. He truly cared for Percy and was sad that Camp Half-Blood was a place of pain for Percy. He nodded and asked, "Where will you be going?"

Percy sighed, "I Honestly don't know."

Chiron nodded again, "Very well. I wish you luck."

Percy thanked Chiron before running down to the dining area. He got there before anyone so he grabbed some food and quickly ate it. He grabbed some sugar cubes and began jogging to the stables. He opened the gates and walked in.

Hey boss, whatcha doing here? Blackjack asked

Percy smiled at his Pegasus. "I need a lift to New York, think you can take me?"

Blackjack puffed out his chest proudly. Of course, I can take you to New York, I'll get you there faster than any other Pegasus can. He said proudly.

Percy laughed at his friend, "I don't doubt you."

Before we go, do you have any sugar cubes? Blackjack asked while sniffing Percy.

"You know these things are going to kill you one day, right?" Percy asked jokingly as he held out a handful of sugar cubes.

That's just an old mare's tale. These are perfectly fine. Blackjack neighed.

Percy chuckled and shook his head as he jumped onto Blackjacks back. They rode out of the stables and shot off into the sky. As they flew towards Olympus Percy told Blackjack about the past few days. When he told him about Annabeth cheating on him Blackjack almost fell from the sky. He threatened to trample her the next time he saw her. Percy couldn't help but smile at the loyalty Blackjack had towards him.

They landed on top of Percy's mom's apartment. He told Blackjack to stay there and quickly went down the stairs to his mom's floor. When he got there he walked over to his mom's apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing his wonderful mom. She smiled when she saw him and pulled him into a comforting hug. She brought him into the living room and sat down on a couch.

"How are you holding up?" Sally asked, not even bothering to ask why he was there.

Percy sighed and leaned back on the couch and said, "I've been better. I left camp because it holds too many memories of me and Annabeth."

Sally nodded and put a comforting hand on Percy's leg. "Where are you going then?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just stopping by to say hi before I go find something to do." Percy said.

Sally smiled before standing up, with Percy following her. She pulled Percy into a hug and kissed his forehead. She went into the kitchen and came back with a small box of blue cookies. On top of the box was a note. Percy looked questionably at Sally.

"What's on the note?" Percy asked.

"It something very important, I decided to give it to you now that you are old enough," Sally said in a very serious tone.

Percy looked nervously at the note before opening it. When he saw what it was his eyes widened and a large smile spread across his face. He crushed his mother in a hug with the recipe of her blue cookies in his hand. Sally laughed and hugged Percy back. Percy carefully folded the note and put in his pocket like his life depended on it before saying his goodbyes.

Percy ran up the stairs to the roof as he ate cookies. When he got to Blackjack he offered the Pegasus a few cookies. "They're from my mom," Percy explained.

Blackjack neighed happily and devoured the cookies. Boss, I think I love your mom. Blackjack said seriously.

Percy laughed and jumped on Blackjacks back and they took off towards Olympus. They rode in silence aside from the occasional comment from Blackjack. When they were about to enter Olympus from above a winged man stopped them. The man was about 6"4 and had large white wings. He had icy blue eyes and white hair.

"Identification," the mystery man asked.

"Percy Jackson," Percy responded.

The man's eyes widened before a large grin split his face. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Boreas, God of the Northern Winds." The man said.

Percy bowed while riding Blackjack. "The honor is all mine, My Lord," Percy said respectfully.

Boreas chuckled slightly, "You may pass. I wish you luck young one."

Percy bowed again before Blackjack continued on his path to Olympus. They landed in the middle of the street and began trotting towards the throne room. Percy dismounted and pushed the Throne room doors open. He walked in with Blackjack following closely behind. When they walked in all of the Thrones were empty and the only other person in the room was Hestia, who was tending the hearth. They walked over to Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, could you please call a council meeting?" Percy requested respectfully.

Hestia looked up and smiled warmly at Percy, "Of course."

Percy bowed and thanks before walking to the center of the Throne room. A few seconds later there were 12 flashes of light and all of the Thrones were filled by a 15 ft. tall god. Percy bowed and mentally told Blackjack to do the same.

"Rise Percy and Blackjack," Poseidon said.

He knows me! Blackjack said proudly.

Percy just rolled his eyes at his Pegasus.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked.

Percy looked at his father than the rest of the Olympians. "I have a request, my lords, and ladies," Percy said.

"What is your request?" Zeus asked, obviously annoyed he was there.

"I want you to..."


	5. Chapter 5

_"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked._

 _Percy looked at his father than the rest of the Olympians. "I have a request, my lords, and ladies," Percy said._

 _"What is your request?" Zeus asked, obviously annoyed he was there._

"I want you to give me a job.

Most of the Olympians just looked at Percy in confusion. It's not every day someone comes all the way to Olympus and assembles the Olympians just to get a job. The only one who didn't look confused was Zeus, he looked more disappointed.

"Are you sure your request isn't for us to kill you?" Zeus asked hopefully.

"What? Why would I want you to kill me?" Percy asked confused.

Zeus shrugged and said with a sigh, "One can hope."

"Anyways, what kind of job do you want?" Hera asked, sending a small glare at Zeus.

"Anything to get me away from camp for a few months," Percy said.

"Why do you want to get away from camp?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, and what about Annabeth," Athena added.

Percy's face hardened at the mention of Annabeth's name."We broke up." He said emotionlessly, but his eyes showed sadness and pain.

Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter looked surprised. Artemis looked like she expected it. Zeus, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus looked like they cared less. Poseidon and Hera looked at him sympathetically. Athena looked downright murderous.

"What! What did you do?" Athena exclaimed angrily.

Percy remained emotionless and said, "I did nothing."

This seemed to tick off Athena even more. "Then why did you break up." She asked anger laced in her words.

"She cheated on me," Percy said bluntly.

A look of shock was evident on everyone, except for Hera and Poseidon, before one of outrage appeared on Athena's face. "Lies!" Athena exclaimed as she stood up.

Poseidon stood up, trident in hand and bellowed, "You dare call my son a liar?"

Athena was about to retort but Percy cut her off. "Dad it's fine," Percy said calmly before turning to Athena. "I swear on the River Styx that Annabeth Chase cheated on me."

Thunder boomed in the distance as Athena waited for Percy to be smited. When he was untouched a look of shock overcame her. She stumbled back into her throne like someone had punched her.

"Like I said, she cheated on me. Now, about the job?" Percy asked emotionlessly.

Zeus gained a contemplative look as he thought. There were a lot of jobs that such a powerful demigod could do. He could be assigned to collect demigod children, help out around Olympus, guard Mount Oryths in case anyone tries to trap someone under the sky to free Atlas like they did with Artemis. 'Artemis' Zeus thought gleefully. He knew exactly what job to give Percy. It would give Percy something to do (Not that Zeus cared), he would be able to get revenge on Percy for declining godhood, and it would help Zeus keep Artemis safe.

A sadistic smile spread across Zeus' face that made Percy feel uneasy. "I have the perfect job for you," Zeus said proudly.

Everyone in the room looked at Zeus, waiting for him to reveal his idea. "You will be assigned to travel with the hunt," Zeus said while smirking.

"What!?" Percy and Artemis exclaimed in shock and anger.

"You heard me. Percy will be traveling with the hunt. It will get him away from camp while giving Artemis and her hunt more protection." Zeus said sternly.

"The hunt and I do not need a boy to protect us!" She yelled angrily.

"Then how were you captured by Atlas?" Zeus asked, obviously angry that she was talking back.

"He surprised me," Artemis said fuming.

"Perseus will be traveling with your hunt whether you like it or not." Zeus snapped back.

Artemis looked like she was going to argue, but stopped when she saw the angry look on Zeus' face. She glared at Zeus but didn't say anything. A look of accomplishment crossed Zeus' face as he turned back to Percy.

"It is decided. Perseus Jackson will be traveling with the hunt till the council decides that he is emotionally fit to lead Camp Half-Blood once again. Any objections?" Zeus asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

When no one spoke up Zeus slammed the Master Bolt into the ground and stood up, "In that case, council dismissed."

Zeus disappeared in a strike of lightning followed by everyone except for Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, and Artemis. Artemis stormed over to Percy before saying, "The hunt are camped in Yellowstone National Park. I expect to see you there in one day." Percy nodded and covered his eyes as she flashed away.

Apollo walked up next. "Hey cuz. I came to wish you luck, you will need it." Apollo said with a blinding smile.

"Thanks," Percy said.

Apollo surprised Percy by pulling him into a bro hug and whispering in Percy's ear, "Take care of my little sis." Before Percy could reply he had to cover his eyes as Apollo flashed out.

Hermes walked up next. "Good luck with the hunters. You will need these by the way." Hermes said while handing Percy a bottle of Minotaur Shaped multivitamins.

Percy paled at what the vitamins implied before sending a grateful smile at Hermes. "Thanks, these will probably save my life more than once." He said as he slipped the bottle into his pocket.

Hermes laughed slightly before flashing off. Poseidon was the last one to walk over to Percy. He smiled and pulled Percy into a hug. Percy smiled and hugged Poseidon back, liking the affection his dad was showing him.

"I wish you luck with the hunters. Be careful and try not to get killed by them,"Poseidon said seriously.

Percy laughed nervously, "I'll try, but no promises."

Poseidon laughed lightly. "Hey dad, I was wondering if you can flash me to the Underworld. I want to talk to Nico." Percy asked.

"Of course. I'll also give you a pearl to teleport back when you want to." Poseidon said as a pure white pearl formed in his hand.

Percy smiled gratefully as he took the pearl from his dad. "Thanks, dad," Percy said as he hugged his Poseidon.

Poseidon nodded and was about to place his hand on Percy's shoulder to flash him to the underworld when Percy stopped him. "One sec dad," Percy said before turning to his pegasus, who managed to remain quiet the entire meeting. "Meet me on top of my mom's apartment." He said to Blackjack.

 _Sure thing boss_. Blackjack said before trotting out of the throne room.

Percy nodded and turned back to Poseidon, "Ok, I'm ready."

Poseidon walked over and put a hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed him to the DOA Recording Studios. Percy walked into the building and past all of the spirits in the room. He arrived at the front desk and knocked on the desk, gaining the attention of Charon. The tall, Italian suit wearing, half-skeleton looked up from his magazine and frowned at the sight of the demigod.

"Did you finally die?" Charon asked Percy.

Percy laughed lightly, "No I didn't, I need a lift to the underworld."

Charon sighed in annoyance, "I only take spirits to the underworld."

Percy smirked and pulled a pouch out of his pocket. He tossed it to Charon, who opened it and gaped at the amount of drachma in the bag. A greedy grin split across Charon's face as he stood up.

"Follow me demigod," Charon said as he stuffed the pouch in his pocket.

"Out of the way." Charon barked at the spirits as he walked to the elevator on the far end of the room. Spirits scrambled out of the way as the two walked through the room. They walked into the elevator and stood in silence as they went down. After a few seconds, the elevator disappeared and they appeared in a boat, steadily moving across the River Styx. Percy shivered slightly when he remembered how painful bathing in the water below him was.

When they reached the shore of the river Percy got off of the ferry and began walking to Hades' Palace. He walked until he reached two lines of spirits. The one to the right had a sign that said EZ DEATH and the one on the left said JUDGMENT. Percy walked through the EZ Death line, passing through ghosts as he walked. He walked straight to the Fields of Asphodel. As he walked he could hear the spirits chattering with another and the distant screams of the Fields of Punishment.

He kept walking till he saw Hades' Palace. He walked to the palace and straight to the outer gates. There sat a half invisible, house size, three-headed dog. He walked up to Cerberus and one of its heads lowered to sniff him. It seemed to recognize him because it sat down, crushing multiple spirits below it, and began wagging its tail.

Percy smiled and said, "Sorry buddy, I don't have a ball. I'll ask Nico to come play with you later."

Cerberus whimpered slightly before standing up. Percy walked under him and continued on his way to Hades' Palace. He walked up to the doors of the palace and a skeleton guard wearing a Confederate uniform and holding a musket stopped him. "I am here to speak with Lord Hades," Percy said to the skeleton. The skeleton turned around as the doors opened and walked through, followed by Percy.

They walked through hallway after hallway, occasionally passing a security skeleton. After a while, they finally arrived at a set of large doors. They were at least 20 ft tall and were made out of a black metal with skulls lining the edges of the door. The skeleton stopped and stood perfectly still. Percy took this as a sign and pushed open the doors. They were extremely heavy, but he managed to push them open.

He walked through the doors and entered a large room. There were pillars made out of black metal with small figures being crushed by the pillars. The walls were black and had scenes of tortured spirits. There were two Thrones, the first one was made of black metal and bones that formed together making a large chair. The second one was made of plants weaved together, forming a comfortable looking seat.

A tall man was sitting on the throne made of bones. He had pitch black, shoulder length hair with a small goatee. He was wearing a black suit that seemed to be made out of souls. He looked up as Percy entered the room. Percy walked forward and bowed saying, "Lord Hades."

"Rise Perseus. Why are you here?" Hades asked.

"I was wondering if you could send Nico a message," Percy answered.

"What message?" Hades asked.

"I want you to tell him that I've been assigned to travel with the hunt and to not come looking for me," Percy said.

Hades seemed surprised before composing himself. "I will tell him. Before you go I have something for you." Hades said.

Percy looked at him quizzically. "I owe you for giving me and my kids the respect we deserve," Hades said.

He waved his hand and a black, metal whistle appeared in Percy's hand. "This whistle Is made to be able to summon a hellhound. It is connected with Mrs. O'leary so you can summon her when you ever want." Hades explained.

Percy bowed deeply saying, "Thank you Lord Hades."

Hades waved him off before leaving in a flash of light. Percy pulled out the pearl from his dad and put it on the ground. He crushed the pearl under his foot and thought about his mom's apartment. The pearl shards began to turn to mist before the mist wrapped around Percy. It formed a bubble around him and shout up. He flew straight through the rock ceiling. He went upwards till he reached the surface. He then flew to his mom's apartment building and stopped when he was in the living room. Sally was sitting on the couch with Paul watching TV when Percy popped in.

Sally gave a surprised yelp when Percy appeared in the middle of the room. "Don't do that Percy." Sally scolded.

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry"

"So, did you figure out where you are going yet?" She asked.

Percy sighed and began explaining what happened in the throne room. He explained how he was going to be traveling with the hunters for a while. Sally was concerned for Percy when he told her he was going to be with a group of man haters for a few months but trusted Percy to not get himself killed. After Percy finished explaining he told Paul and his mom that he had to go. They said their goodbyes before Percy left, heading to the top of the building.

When Percy got to the top Blackjack was waiting for him. Percy mounted Blackjack before they took off, heading for Yellowstone National Park. As they flew Percy thought about what it would be like to live with a group of man haters for a few months. He hoped they would warm up to him eventually. Only time could tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Sorry for not uploading sooner, I was camping and didn't have any internet to upload the chapter. I made it a bit longer because of the long wait.**

 **Some people were concerned that this was going to become a cliché "Guardian of the Hunt" story. IT WILL NOT. He will only be in the hunt for a short time. It is necessary to the plot. I will try my best to keep this story from becoming cliché.**

 **Also, I wanted to ask you guys something. Do you want me to post two stories at a time? If I do it won't affect the time it takes to post chapters for this story. Review/comment your opinion, I'll tally them up in a week(2/6/17)**

~-~-~-~-~-1 Day later-~-~-~-~-~-~

Percy and Blackjack flew high above Yellowstone National Park. They gazed down on the earth, searching for a camp. A camp full of immortal man-hatters, to be exact. Percy groaned as they flew. "I really wish Artemis had told me exactly where they are." Percy mentally told blackjack.

 _You can't be talking. You aren't the one who had been flying in circles for 6 hours straight_. Blackjack whined.

Percy chuckled slightly and nodded his head in agreement. "I guess I can't." He said.

As he said that he saw a flash of silver below them. He quickly told blackjack to fly over to it. As they dived down Percy pinpointed the flash of silver and discovered that it was a group of silver tents. He mentally thanked the gods that he found the camp. The two landed in the middle of the camp and Percy got off an exhausted Blackjack. He lightly patted his Pegasus, mentally saying, "Thanks for the lift. You should Go rest now."

Blackjack nodded in exhaustion before leaping in the air, looking for a safe place to sleep. Percy smiled slightly before he turned around and was met with a dozen arrows pointed at him. He paled instantly and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "What are you doing here Boy?" One of the hunters in front of him asked.

"Um, Lady Artemis told me to meet her here," Percy said.

Before the hunter could respond a confused voice from behind him interrupted. "Percy?"

Percy recognized the voice and smiled before turning around. "Hey Pinecone face ." He said with a large grin.

Thalia walked Forward and crushed Percy in a hug before pulling back and hitting him in the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lady Artemis told me to come here." He said again

She raised an eyebrow, "Why did she tell you to come here?"

Percy frowned, "She didn't tell you I was coming?" He asked

"No, I didn't," A voice said from outside of the group of hunters.

Percy and the hunters, who had lowered their bows when they saw it was Percy, turned around. Artemis stood there in her 12-year-old form, with her long, auburn hair cascading down her back and her intense silver eyes glaring at Percy. Percy bowed to her before asking, "Lady Artemis, why didn't you tell them I will be coming?"

Artemis continued glaring at Percy and said, "I was going to explain when you got here boy."

Percy nodded as many of the hunters gained a confused expression. Thalia asked the question on all the hunter's minds, "Explain what?"

"Lord Zeus has ordered _Perseus_ here, to travel with the hunt for the time being." She said, saying Percy's name with distaste.

Many of the hunters shouted in protest, not wanting a boy to travel with them, no matter who he was. "Silence," Artemis said, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"It has been ordered by Lord Zeus, there was nothing that I could do about it." She said sternly.

The hunters continued grumbling until one of the hunters, Percy recognized as Phoebe, sighed before saying, "Well, at least its only Percy. It could be worse."

The rest of the hunters nodded in agreement before Thalia added, "Besides, we can make his life a living hades," she said. The hunters shouted in agreement, much to Percy's dismay.

He looked at Thalia with betrayal in his eyes, "I thought you liked me," he whined.

Thalia punches his shoulder, not lightly, before saying, "It's called tough love."

Percy glared at her before huffing, "whatever," he said.

Artemis watched the interaction between the hunters and Percy in shock. She was surprised that the hunters were interacting with a male, and not killing him. She huffed in frustration before walking over and sitting by the campfire.

Percy and the hunters also walked over to the campfire at the center of Camp and sat down. "Why did Zeus assign you to travel with us?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged, "I asked for a job away from camp, and I guess Zeus is still mad that I declined godhood, so he assigned me here," he said.

Thalia nodded before she frowned, "Why did you want to get away from camp. What about Annabeth?" She asked

Percy visibly flinched at the mention of Annabeth. He looked down and put his heads in his hands. "She cheated on me." He muttered dejectedly.

Gasps were heard from all around him, none louder than Thalia's. Percy didn't look up till strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a comforting hug. A single tear slid down his face as he hugged Thalia. Percy felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up in shock to see a hunter, Atlanta, giving him a sympathetic look. He looked around and noticed that most of the hunters, Artemis included, were giving him looks of sympathy.

Many of the hunters had been in similar situations. They were hurt by the opposite gender, so they ran away, where Artemis found them. After a while, Percy pulled back from Thalia and wiped his tears away before standing up.

"Thanks," he muttered, slightly embarrassed that he just cried in front of a large group of people.

"Don't mention it, besides, it's not every day the 'Hero of Olympus' cries," Thalia teased.

Percy couldn't help but smile before a mischievous smirk spread across his face, "Oh, yeah Thunder Thighs?" He asked.

A few of the hunters snickered at the nickname, but quickly shut up when they saw Thalia's glare. Sparks danced off her skin as she walked slowly towards the smirking son of Poseidon. Before the two could get into a fight Artemis intervened.

"While I would love to see my lieutenant Kick this boys ass, he has chores to do," she said with a smirk.

Percy groaned as Thalia gained an identical smirk as Artemis. "While you stay here you will be wash clothes, sharpening arrows, and cooking," Artemis said.

Percy nodded before frowning, "Lady Artemis, I'm not very good at cooking." He explained.

Artemis shrugged, "It can't be worse than Thalia's," she said.

"Hey!" Thalia complained.

"It's true." One of the hunters said, followed by the rest voicing their agreement.

Thalia huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at her traitorous sisters. Percy couldn't help but laugh at Thalia. It wasn't a mocking laugh, just an amused laugh. Thalia glared at Percy before she smirked, "We'll see who's laughing when you are doing chores." She said.

Percy stopped laughing and glared at Thalia.

"Alright, go do your chores _boy_ , we are going to go hunting," Artemis said.

Percy nodded and bowed on last time before turning around and beginning his chores. The hunters grabbed their bows and quivers before disappearing into the forest as Percy worked. He walked to each tent and grabbed the basket of clothes in front of the openings. He ended up with 6 full baskets of clothes as he walked towards the nearest river. He found the river and set down the baskets and began the tedious task of hand washing each item of clothes, then hanging it up.

He was about half way through the second basket when he realized he had water powers that could work. He facepalmed before using his powers to shoot high-powered streams of water at the article of clothing in his hand. The water washed the dirt and grime out of the clothes. He continued the process of shooting streams of water at the clothes before hanging them up and moving on to the next continued this till he had 1 basket left. He was so tired from using his powers so much that he had to wash them by hand.

After half an hour he finished washing and hanging up the clothes. He began using his powers to dry the clothes before he folded them. He put the clothes back in the correct basket before heading back to camp and putting the baskets in front their respective tents. He then walked over to a bench that had a whetstone and 12 buckets with 2 dozen arrows in them each. He groaned as he sat down and began sharpening the arrows.

He sat there sharpening arrows till he had 3 buckets left. He had sweat pouring down his face and his arms and hands were sore. Had he not bore the Curse of Achilles his hand would have been covered in cuts from all of the times his hands slipped, resulting in the arrowhead hitting his skin. He stopped sharpening arrows and got up to go grab some water.

He walked over to the river and quickly jumped in, allowing himself to get wet. He relished the feeling of the water covering his body. He felt energy rush through his system as he sat at the bottom of the lake. After a few minutes, he decided it was time to get back to his chores. He shot out of the river and began walking back to the camp. He took off his wet shirt and threw it over his shoulder on the walk back to camp.

When he got to the camp there was a single hunter there. She was about 15 years old, stood about 5"6, had long, flowing black hair, and beautiful grass green eyes. Percy walked over to her asking, "Hey, where are the others?"

She was about to answer but Percy tripped and knocked her over with him. They fell and Percy ended up on top, inches away from her body. The huntress underneath him laid there frozen in shock. Percy was about to get up when a beam of silver light shot from his left, engulfing him.

Artemis and the hunters were walking towards camp. They had sent one of the hunters ahead of them to prepare a place to put the 3 deer that they killed. When they got to the clearing that their camp was in they saw Percy, half naked, hovering inches over a shocked huntress. Artemis jumped to conclusions and quickly dropped the dear she was helping carry and shot a beam of silver energy out of her palm. The light engulfed Percy for a few seconds before it stopped glowing. Where Percy had been seconds ago was a small bunny with antlers protruding from its head sitting on the hunter's stomach next to a pen, a black whistle, and a bottle of vitamins.

Artemis' bow materialized in her hand and she was about to shoot the Jackalope but stopped when she heard her lieutenant cry out, "Stop milady. Let him explain himself before you try to kill him!" She exclaimed.

Artemis nodded before lowering her bow. The jackalope sat there wide eyed for a second before it hopped over to the bottle of vitamins. It used its teeth to pry open the bottle and quickly consumed one of the vitamins. There was a flash and Percy stood there, thankfully with his clothes on. Before he could react he was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a tree.

Artemis stood there angrily with her forearm against his throat, holding him up against the tree.

"You dare try to violate one of my hunters?" She hissed angrily.

Percy shook his head slightly before gasping out, "I tripped."

Artemis glared harder at him, "Swear it," she hissed.

Percy nodded quickly and was about to answer but was interrupted by the hunter he tripped on. "Milady what he says is true. He was walking by and tripped and fell on me." The huntress said.

Artemis looked at the huntress before nodding and dropping Percy. Percy gasped for breath as he sat there. Artemis walked away, but not before warning him, "Don't touch my hunters again, ever." She growled.

Percy nodded and she walked away to help the other hunters skin the deer. Thalia quickly walked over to Percy and helped him up saying, "Good job Percy, you already almost got killed by her and you haven't even been here for a full day."

Percy smiled sheepishly before saying, "My bad."

Thalia rolled her eyes before asking, "Why weren't you wearing a shirt by the way?"

"I had just got back from taking a dip in a nearby river and it was wet, so I took it off." He explained.

Thalia looked at him oddly, "Why didn't you just will it dry?" She asked.

Percy frowned before a look of realization crossed over his face. "Didn't think of that." He said with a sheepish look.

Thalia shook her head, "Gods, you really are a seaweed brain." She said in exasperation.

Percy smiled sheepishly as she walked away to help the other hunters. Percy grabbed his items that he dropped when he was turned into a Jackalope and left to finish his chores. He walked over to the whetstone and began sharpening the last of the arrows. As he sharpened arrows the hunters were busy skinning the deer they killed.

Just as Percy finished sharpening the arrows the hunters finished skinning the deer. Percy stood up and stretched before walking over to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, I finished my chores, what do you want me to do now?" He asked after bowing.

Artemis glared at him and said, "The hunters finished skinning the deer. I want you to go cook one of them. They are in that tent. Get going _boy_ ," She said, pointing at one of the tents.

Percy nodded and bowed before heading over to the tent Artemis pointed to. He walked in and was surprised to see a large freezer. It was big enough to fit the Minotaur in it. He walked over to the freezer and opened it. Inside were multiple skinned(And gutted) rabbits, birds, and deer the hunters killed. He grabbed one of the deer and lifted it out of the freezer. The deer was easily 150 lbs.(68 kg) and about as big as one of the hunters. He heaved the deer over his shoulder and walked over to a table.

He stared at the deer with a contemplative look on his face. He had no idea how to prepare a deer to eat. He shrugged and was about to wing it when a flash to his left caused him to stop. Hera stood there wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and an apron. Percy smiled at her and gave her a confused look.

She saw his look of confusion and explained, "I noticed that you didn't know what to do with the deer, so I decided to help you cook it." She said.

Percy smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, I have no idea how to cook a deer." He said.

Hera smiled back and walked over to him. "Well, follow my instructions and we will be able to do this," she said.

Percy nodded and looked at her, waiting for her to give him instructions. Hera began telling him to do things as she worked on cutting the meat. They worked smoothly, Hera would tell Percy how to do something and he would follow her instructions to the letter, and she would work on her own jobs. As they worked they began conversing. They talked about anything and everything. They talked about Percy's first day with the hunters, Hera couldn't help but laugh when Percy told her he got turned into a Jackalope, much to Percy's dismay.

While they were working Percy accidentally tripped, again, and some flower he was holding shot out of the bowl it was in and hit Hera. She stood, frozen as flower covered her. Percy stood up and froze when he saw Hera covered in flower. He began stuttering apologies but stopped when she flicked her wrist and the flower on her shot off of her and onto Percy. He stood wide eyes, covered in flower as Hera laughed. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. They quickly cleaned themselves off and went back to cooking.

When they finished they had 4 large bowls of deer pasta, some French bread, and a side of cooked deer meat. They both stepped back and looked at the meal proudly. "Thank you, Hera. I don't know what I would have done without you." Percy said.

Hera smiled at Percy, "No problem, it was fun. I might come back tomorrow and help you." She said.

Percy smiled, "I would like that." He said.

Hera nodded, "I should go now, you need to bring the food to the hunters, they are getting quite impatient." She said.

Percy nodded and she began to glow. Percy quickly covered his eyes as she assumed her divine from and flashed out. Percy began grabbing the food and bringing it out of the kitchen tent and over to the dinner table. As he walked out with the last of the food the hunters began gathering around the table after smelling the food. They all stood wide-eyed at the meal before them. They eagerly sat down and waited for Artemis to join them.

After a few minutes of waiting, Artemis came out of one of the tents and walked over to the table. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the feast on the table. She looked up at Percy, "I thought you said you couldn't cook." She asked, too surprised to glare at Percy.

Percy chuckled, "I cant, I had some help." He said.

Artemis nodded before frowning, "Who helped you?" She asked.

"Hera," he said simply.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed at Percy. "Why would Hera help you?" Artemis asked after snapping out of her shock.

Percy shrugged, "She is a friend and saw that I needed help making food, so she came and helped me." He explained.

Everyone's eyes grew even wider when he called her a friend. "When did she become your friend?" Thalia asked.

"A few days ago." He said

"How?" She asked, wanting to know how Percy became friends with the person who had been trying to kill Thalia any chance she got.

"I spent the night at Hera's place a few days ago, and we kinda became friends." He explained.

Artemis gained a look of disgust before she said, "She finally cheated on Zeus I see." She spat.

Percy gained a look of confusion before realization dawned on him, "What! No, we didn't do that. We had a movie marathon and I just ended up staying the night." He explained quickly.

Artemis didn't look convinced so he said, "I swear it on the River Styx."

Artemis nodded slightly before sitting down. When Artemis sat down the hunters all began serving themselves. Percy sat down next to Thalia, on the end of the table, trying to give the hunters as much space as possible. When he sat down Thalia asked him, "So, how did you end up having a movie marathon with Hera, I thought she hated you."

Percy smiled sadly, "We found we had something in common, and I guess we ended up bonding because of it." He said.

Thalia smiled sympathetically at Percy before going back to her food. The rest of the night consisted of eating, talking, and laughing. The hunters mostly talked amongst themselves, but occasionally talked to Percy. They asked him about some of his quests and such. When dinner was over the Hunters retreated to their tents as Percy collected the dishes. He walked into the kitchen tent and washed the dished. When he finished washing dishes he left the tent and went over to Artemis.

"I finished washing the dishes, where will I be sleeping?" He asked after he bowed.

Artemis glared at him before pointing to a sleeping bag under a tree before saying, "You will be sleeping there. I expect you to get up early and cook breakfast before you start your chores." She said.

Percy nodded and bowed before going over to his sleeping bag. He laid down in the bag and gazed up at the stars. He looked for the constellations that he knew and smiled softly when he saw The Huntress. He sighed as a rock created a bump under him. He rolled over slightly before sighing again. 'This is going to be my life for a while, I may as well get used to it.' He thought to himself as he drifted into the realm of Morpheus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to request something real quick. If you are going to criticize my work, don't be a dick about it. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism, and I will always try to fix any problems you point out. But if you are going to be a dick about it I will blatantly ignore you. So yeah... back to the story.**

Percy woke up to something cold making contact with his face. He groaned and rolled over, only to have more of the cold stuff cover him. He made an annoyed noise and opened his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was met by the sight of Thalia standing above him holding a bucket with some water in it. The rest of the hunt was gathered around watching their lieutenant "prank" Percy.

Percy sat up groggily and noticed that the area around him was covered in water. He looked up at Thalia incredulously, "Did you seriously just dump water on a son of Poseidon!" He asked.

She flushed in embarrassment as the hunters snickered. "Well it worked didn't it?" She stated, still blushing.

"Yeah, because it was cold," Percy said.

Thalia glared at Percy once she stopped blushing. "Whatever. It's time for you to get up. You have chores to do." She said with a ghost of a smirk.

Percy groaned, "Yay, chores." He said sarcastically causing the hunters to chuckle.

Percy was surprised by how calm the hunters were acting around him. Normally they would be trying to see how long it takes to find his Achilles' Heel. Not that Percy was complaining about the nice treatment, but he still found it odd.

He stood up and waved his hand, drying his sleeping bag and the ground around it. The hunters all walked off to do their own duties, leaving Percy and Thalia alone.

"Hey, Thalia?" Percy asked

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why are the hunters being so nice to me. I mean I've been here for a day and they still haven't tried to kill me." Percy questioned.

"Because they can relate to you. Most of the hunters here have been wronged by a boy in some way. Whether it be physically or emotionally. The same happened to you with Annabeth. They understand the pain you went through and feel empathy for you." Thalia explained.

Percy nodded, slightly surprised that the hunters felt something other than hate for him. "Ok, thanks. I'm going to find Artemis and ask her about my chores for today." He said.

Thalia nodded and jogged off to join the hunters with their own chores. Percy walked through the camp till he was standing in front of Artemis' tent. He knocked three times and waited for a response. A few seconds later Artemis walked out of the tent wearing her usual silver hunting parka.

Percy bowed to her before asking, "What chores would you like me to do this morning Lady Artemis?"

Artemis glared at him, "You will be making breakfast, feeding the wolves, sharpening the knives and spears, and making practice dummies." She listed.

Percy gaped at a number of chores for a second before regaining himself and bowing, "Of course milady. I will begin right away."

Artemis nodded stiffly before turning and walking towards the hunters to begin training for the day.

Percy sighed and walked over to the kitchen tent. He walked in and walked over to the freezer to grab some meat. He opened the freezer and grabbed one of the deer. He heaved the dead animal over his shoulder and walked over to the table. He flipped the deer onto the table and frowned when he noticed that the deer was completely thawed. It looked fresh so Percy guessed that it was some sort of goddess magic.

He looked at the deer and groaned when he realized he didn't know how to make a breakfast with deer meat. He thought about praying to Hera but didn't want to waste her time. He was lucky enough she helped him the night before and he didn't want to push his luck, even if she is a friend.

Just as he was about to wing it a flash made him cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw Hera standing in front of him wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and a cooking apron.

She looked at him with a disapproving look, "You were going to start without me?" She asked with a mock hurt expression.

Percy sighed in relief when she arrived, "Thank gods you're here. I thought I was going to have to do this alone." He said, relief evident in his voice.

Hera smiled, "I wouldn't miss spending time with my favorite demigod, besides, this is the most enjoyable time of day." She said.

Percy blushed slightly at being called her favorite demigod and smiled when she said it was her favorite part of the day. For some reason, he felt the need to make Hera enjoy her time with him.

They began preparing the deer and talking. They decided to prepare deer stew and biscuits (American). As they cooked they talked about life on Olympus. Hera told Percy what it was like being the queen of the gods on Olympus and Percy told Hera what it was like being a demigod on Olympus.

As they talked they joked around and generally acted like normal friends. While they were baking the biscuits Hera grabbed a hand full of dough and through it at Percy when he turned around. Percy stopped what he was doing and slowly turning around. He glared at Hera as she began stuttering apologies, thinking she had gone too far.

Percy lunged forward and tackled Hera. Instead of attacking her, like Hera expected, Percy put his hands on the sides of her stomach and began tickling her. At first, Hera laid there stunned before she burst into a fit of giggles.

She pleaded him to stop, but Percy didn't relent. After a few minutes, Percy stopped, leaving Hera flushed and gasping on the floor. She took a few seconds to compose herself before they continued cooking.

After half an hour of cooking, they finally finished. They put all of the food in bowls and plates before stepping back to admire their work.

After a few seconds, Hera turned to Percy, "I should go now, I don't want you to get in trouble for being late." She said

Percy nodded before frowning, "Why don't you join us for breakfast? You're a girl so they should be fine with it." He asked.

Hera shook her head, "Artemis and I don't have a very good relationship." She explained.

Percy nodded in understanding, "Ok I'll see you later?" He half asked.

Her smiled and nodded before pulling Percy into a hug, "Thanks for spending time with me, I get kind of lonely sometimes." She said.

Percy smiled with a hint of blush on his face. He hugged her back for a second before they pulled back.

"See you later," Hera said before flashing out.

Percy collected the plates and began setting the table outside of the tent. Just as he finished setting the table the hunters came into the camp. They all has their eyes trained on the table and quickly walked over and sat down, ready to eat.

Artemis walked into the clearing and went to the head of the table. When she sat down the hunters began digging into the food. After they finished eating they all left to continue archery practice.

Percy collected and washed all of the dishes they left behind before grabbing one of the deer. He threw it onto his shoulder and walked out of the tent. He walked over to the edge of camp, where there were 6 wolves laying down.

Percy walked towards the wolves, making some sound as to not spook them. The wolves all turned their heads towards Percy. They all growled menacingly towards Percy, but he was unfazed by it. After growing up fighting monsters all your life, mortal animals don't scare you anymore.

He walked up to them till he was only a few feet away from them before dropping the deer on the ground. The wolves didn't pay attention to the deer and kept growling at Percy. Percy realized they wouldn't eat till he left so he turned around and left.

As soon as Percy left the wolves rushed and attacked the deer. In minutes only bones were left of the deer. They all laid down satisfied.

Percy left the wolves' area and went over to the corner of camp that had all of the weapons. He sat down and reached over and grabbed a whetstone. He grabbed the first knife and began sharpening it. He sharpened it till it could slice through wood with ease before putting it on the rack and grabbing the next knife.

He continued sharpening knives and spears till the Apollo's chariot was in the middle of the sky. The hunters came back to camp and Artemis walked over to Percy. "Go prepare food _boy_ ," Artemis ordered.

Percy nodded and stood up, sweating from sharpening all the knives and half of the spears. He bowed to Artemis before heading over to the kitchen tent. He walked in and grabbed a few rabbits and birds, leaving the freezer empty. He went over to the table and placed the animals down just as a flash of light appeared next to him. When Percy uncovered his eyes Hera was standing there.

The two of them began cooking as usual. As they cooked they talked and joked around like old friends. As they were cooking Percy had a question pop up in his head. "Umm, Hera. How can you be here right now? I mean don't the Ancient Laws keep you from interacting with mortals?" He asked.

Hera shrugged and said, "I'm using a loophole."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What loophole?" He asked.

Hera blushed slightly, "Well, the laws say us gods can interact with mortals in order to make demigods. So I'm allowed to interact with you until I give birth to a demigod..." She said trailing off at the end.

Percy's eyes widened for a second before blush covered his face. "Oh." He squeaked out.

After that, they continued cooking in awkward silence. When they finished Hera gave Percy a quick hug and flashed away, both of them still crimson-faced. Percy brought all of the food to the table for the hunters and grabbed some before heading over to finish sharpening the spears. He heard the hunters all begin eating as he sharpened the spears.

As Percy sharpened the spears he thought about all that happened recently. First, his girlfriend cheated on him, then he spent the night at the queen of the god's house. Then he gets assigned to stay with Artemis' hunt. Yep, this has to be the craziest few days of his life, and that's saying a lot.

When he finished sharpening the spears and went over to where the straw dummies were kept. He sighed when he looked at a lot of materials for dummies there. He sat down and began building the dummies. He worked on them for hours until he finished.

By the time he finished it was almost time for dinner. The hunters had already gone and hunted for a while. They brought back a few deer and a bear. Percy went over to where they were practicing archery. He walked over to Artemis and bowed, "Lady Artemis, I finished my chores, what do you want me to do now?" He asked.

She regarded him with a glare and said, "Go grab a bow, if you are going to be traveling with us, you will need to know how to hunt." She ordered.

Percy nodded before running off and grabbing a bow. He walked back to the Archery range and waited for Artemis to instruct him. "Get into a stance _Boy_ ," Artemis ordered.

Percy nodded and got into the archery stance that Chiron taught him. Artemis walked over to him and observed his stance, occasionally making corrections by whacking his leg with her bow. When she was satisfied with his stance Artemis ordered him to take aim. Percy took aim and waited for the order to fire. Artemis waited for him to get the right position and said, "Fire." Percy let go of the string and the arrow went flying.

Percy, Artemis, Thalia, and the other hunters watched in awe as the arrow flew straight up. The all followed the arrow with their head as it flew up and directly down. Percy didn't move fast enough so the arrow flew down and hit his foot. It shattered on impact and Percy leaped into the air holding his foot cursing in Greek.

The hunters broke out of their shock and burst out laughing. Some of the hunters were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground clutching their stomach gasping for air. Even Artemis burst out laughing at Percy.

When they finished laughing Artemis walked over and grabbed the bow from Percy and put it away, not wanting him to accidentally hurt one of her hunters. She ordered Percy to go prepare food while they practice. Percy bowed and left to the kitchen tent. When he got there Hera was already there and ready to cook. They cooked like they normally do, talking and laughing the entire time. They tried to ignore what Hera had told Percy earlier. When they finished cooking Hera left and Percy brought the food to the hunt and went to his sleeping bag.

He sighed as he laid in his sleeping bag. 'It is going to take a long time to get used to life with the hunters.' Percy thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say something really quick. I'm going to say this once more.** **This is** _ **Not**_ **a Pertemis story! Anyways, back to the story.**

The weeks went by as Percy stayed with the hunt. During those weeks Percy began to grow used to the chores and rough treatment from Artemis. The hunters usually were nice to him, aside from the occasional prank or spat with Thalia. Percy had actually begun to like it in the hunt. The chores became more bearable over time and he got used to moving campsites every few days.

Percy's bond with Thalia had also grown closer than ever. Where they had once been close friends, they were now like brother and sister. While they still fought occasionally, one could tell they weren't really that mad at each other, most of the time. Percy also grew close friendships with a few of the hunters. It wasn't uncommon to see a hunter talking to or hanging out with Percy.

Out of everything, the bond that grew the most was by far Percy's bond with Hera. They spent as much time as possible together. Whether it be while cooking, when Percy was alone in camp, or when Percy went into a nearby city. They told each other everything from the times Zeus cheated on Hera, to all of the times Percy got turned into a jackalope.

~-~-~-~-~-~Line Break~-~-~-~-~-~

One day Percy was doing chores in camp while the hunters were out hunting. As he sat there sharpening arrows he heard the sound of twigs snapping and talking. He instantly pulled out riptide and uncapped it, knowing that it wasn't the hunters. He was proven right as a small army of monsters came out of the forest.

There were at least a hundred monsters of all kinds gathered in the clearing. When they noticed Percy standing in the hunters camp they all let out War cries and charged, wanting to get revenge for the death of Kronos. Percy got into a defensive stance as the army of monsters began charging. He was slightly nervous, even with Achilles curse an army of monsters would be a hard battle.

Just as the monsters were about to get into range for Percy to attack a shower of silver arrows killed the first line of monsters. Percy mentally sighed in relief as the hunters came into the clearing behind Percy. He didn't even acknowledge them before he charged into the army of monsters.

Percy became a blur throughout the monster ranks. Everywhere he went monsters burst into dust. He weaved In and out of the enemy lines hacking, slashing, and stabbing everything in sight. As he fought he became a literal hurricane, blowing back monsters and causing chaos among the enemy ranks.

As Percy fought he heard thunder rumble in the sky and looked up to see lightning shoot from the sky and strike a group of Telekhines. 'Thalia', he grinned to himself.

Percy and the hunter fought until every monster was a pile of dust before stopping. They all sat down, out of breath from the fight. No one talked as they caught their breath. As they were sitting there they heard a loud roar from behind them. Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and turned around to face their next enemy.

They all froze as the Chimera came into the clearing. Percy had the image of Chimera and Echidna on the Gateway Arch. He flinched slightly when he remembered that Annabeth was on that quest with him. He quickly regained himself and charged the monster.

His muscles burned as he ran at the monster. While Achilles' curse may make him almost invincible, it also used a lot more energy. As he charged the monster the hunters began firing arrows at it. Percy reached the monster and tried to slash at the lion head.

The Chimera jumped back, dodging the slash and let loose a torrent of fire at Percy. Percy rolled out of the way as the fire came at him, barely missing him. Percy got up and charged again, followed by a few of the hunters who ran out of arrows. The hunters and Percy began pushing the monster back. Arrows littered its skin, but none were fatal shots, they only slowed the beast down a little bit.

As they fought they had to dodge the fire breath and snake tail. While they were fighting one of the hunters got hit by one of the beast's paws, sending her flying back a few feet. As she lay there, unable to dodge a blow, the Chimera shot a blast of fire at her. The other hunters rolled out of the way, but she was dazed and couldn't move in time.

Just as she was about to get hit by the fire, Percy crashed into her side, sending her flying. The fire hit Percy, sending him flying back with a pained scream. The hunters looked like they were going to go help him, buy one blast of fire from the Chimera made them realize they were stuck. Thalia had tears in her eyes at the thought of Percy dying.

Pain flowed throughout Percy's body as the fire covered him. While his impenetrable skin may protect him from getting burned, it didn't keep him from feeling the immense heat of the fire. As he laid there withering in pain he felt a tug in his gut, telling him there was water nearby. He shakily looked over towards where the pulling sensation was coming from and saw a pitcher of water.

He willed the water to cover him, dousing the fire. His skin still burned and his vision was blurry but he was able to stand up. He looked around him and saw one of the bows the hunters discarded and a single arrow. Riptide was laying a few feet away from him, but he knew he didn't have the strength to use his sword at the time.

He made his decision and grabbed the bow and notched the arrow. He took aim unsteadily and prayed to Hera, "Hera, guide this arrow, please," before firing.

When he fired the arrow he collapsed to the ground as his vision started to turn black. He faintly heard the sound of the Chimera roaring in pain before everything went silent.

When Percy woke he was lying in a white bed in a tent. He tried to sit up but winced as pain flared through his stomach. He looked down and saw that his entire stomach was wrapped in bandage. He moved slightly and pain flared throughout his body. He guessed he had at least One broken rib, if not more.

He slowly turned his body until his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. He lightly placed his feet on the floor and put his weight on them. He winced as pain flared throughout his body, but pushed on. He gritted his teeth as he stood up fully. He tried to take a step, but pain shot up his body, making him stumble back and fall onto the bed.

He grunted in pain before sitting up. He reached down to grab Riptide to help him walk, only to discover he was only wearing underwear. He frowned slightly, wondering why he was only wearing underwear before realization dawned on him. He was on fire, his clothes weren't as fireproof as he is. He blushed deeply at the thought of being naked in front of the entire hunt.

He took a quick look around and found a folded pair of pants and a shirt sitting on the stand next to him. He slowly and painfully put the clothes on before reaching into his pocket and pulling out riptide. He uncapped the pen and his sword sprang to life in his hand. He gripped the hilt and pushed the tip into the ground, using his sword like a cane.

He tried walking a few steps with his "cane" and winced every time he took a step. He gritted his teeth before walking out of the tent. When he got out of the tent he saw the entire hunt sitting around camp, doing chores and talking to one another. When he walked out everyone turned their heads to him. Some of them smiled at him before going back to their chores and some just gave him nodded of appreciation.

Thalia ran up to him and crushed him in a hug. Percy almost passed out as pain flared throughout his body as she held him. He was about to tell her she was hurting him when he felt a wet spot appear on his shirt. Guilt flooded through his mind as he realized she was crying.

He gently wrapped the arm not holding riptide around Thalia, trying to comfort her. He held her as she cried silently onto his chest. He didn't say anything to her as she cried, he just held her, showing that he was there and was ok.

After a while, Thalia pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You had better not do anything like that again, or I'll electrocute you to death myself." Thalia sniffled out.

Percy smiled at Thalia and said, "No promises."

Thalia gave him a half-hearted glare. "What happened when I blacked out?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember?" She asked.

Percy shook his head with a confused look on his face. "You shot an arrow and it Managed to pierce the Chimera's heart, killing it instantly," Thalia explained.

"Speaking of, how did you hit the Chimera with the arrow, you suck at archery." She asked.

A smile spread across Percy's face as he answered, "Hera guided the arrow." He said with confidence.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think that?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "I prayed to her and it hit its mark, right? Like you said, I suck at archery." He explained.

Thalia let out a short laugh, "Gods Percy, you need divine intervention to hit a bullseye." She said with a smirk.

Percy glared at Thalia for a second before asking, "Where is Lady Artemis?"

"She was called to Olympus just after we left to hunt yesterday. She is still there right now." She explained.

Percy nodded before exclaiming in surprise, "Yesterday? I was out the entire day?" He asked/exclaimed.

Thalia nodded, "You were almost dead Percy. You have two broken ribs and a concussion. I'm surprised you can even stand." She said.

Percy nodded, "OK, I'm going to go to the nearby river to heal some more." He said.

Thalia frowned, "How are you going to get there, it's a mile away and I'm not carrying you."

Percy laughed lightly, trying not to move too much. "I have other modes of transportation." He said as he pulled a black whistle out of his pocket.

He brought the whistle up to his mouth and blew it as hard as he could. No sound was made when he blew. He put the whistle back into his pocket and waited. Just as Thalia was about to ask what that was the shadows from a nearby tent began to move together, forming a massive shape. The hunters all grabbed their bows as a tank-sized hellhound jumped out of the shadow. Percy held up his hand, signaling for the hunters not to shoot. They all hesitantly lowered their bows.

The hellhound walked toward Percy cautiously, seeing that he was in pain. It whimpered slightly as it nudged Percy. Percy smiled at his hellhound and stuck out his hand to pet it. "Hey, girl. Can you take me to the river that way?" He asked, pointing into the forest.

Mrs. O'Leary nodded slightly and lowed herself to the ground, giving Percy access to her back. When Percy was comfortably situated on her back Mrs. O'Leary jumped into the shadow of a tree, disappearing, leaving behind a group of awed Hunters and a smirking Thalia.

When they appeared at the river Percy carefully got off of Mrs.O'Leary and limped over to the river. He sat down with his bottom half in the water and sighed in relief when the pain disappeared. He sat there for gods know how long before a flash of light made him look away. When he looked back he was disappointed to see it was Aphrodite there not Hera.

He gave a small bow, "What can I do for you, Lady Aphrodite?" He asked.

"No need for formalities with me Percy." She purred.

Percy being the oblivious person he is shrugged and said, "OK, What can I do for you, Aphrodite?"

"Well, I saw that you were hurt so I decided to come check on you." She purred sitting next to Percy, way too close for his liking.

"Umm, well I'm OK, thanks for checking." He said nervously, wondering why she was really there.

"Umm, why are you really here, I know it's not just to check up on me." He asked.

"Hmm, you're smarter than your given credit for. No, I'm not here just to check up on you. I wanted to make you an offer." She said with a seductive smile.

"What offer?" He asked, obliviously.

"I can help you take your pain away." She said licking her lips as she trailed a finger down Percy's chest.

Percy's eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. "N-No thanks, I'm fine." He stuttered out quickly.

"Are you sure?" She whispered seductively.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, can you just go, I want to be alone right now." He said, trying to get Aphrodite to leave.

She huffed and glared at Percy as she stood up, obviously not used to not getting what she wanted. She stood there glaring at Percy for a few seconds before a broad smirk spread across her face, making Percy uneasy.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'll give you a parting gift." She said.

Percy was about to say something when he was surrounded by a cloud of thick, pink dust. "Have a nice week Percy," Aphrodite said with a smirk before leaving in a flash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in 3 weeks. My life has been really hectic recently. Everything from getting sick, to getting writer's block, to my sister getting engaged has been happening to make up a chaotic few weeks.**

 **Anyways now that everything is calming back down I should get back to weekly updates (Don't quote me on that). Thanks for sticking with my all this time and enjoy chapter 9!**

Artemis flashed to her camp after a long day of council meetings. She had, had to stay the night on Olympus because of how late the meetings went for. As she looked around her Camp she frowned when she noticed the scorched grass and the burnt down trees. She also noticed that the hunters were around camp doing Chores, Percy's chores to be exact.

She looked around and couldn't spot Percy and began to panic slightly. If Percy was killed on her watch Poseidon would have her head. She quickly walked over to her lieutenant, Thalia. "Thalia, what happened here?" Artemis asked.

"The camp was ambushed while we were out hunting. We got back just in time to help Percy defend the camp. No casualties, just a few minor injuries except for Percy. He has a few broken ribs and a concussion. He went down to the river nearby to speed up the healing." Thalia explained.

Artemis nodded and let Thalia get back to sharpening arrows. Just as Artemis was about to go to her tent to get some rest she felt in immortal presence near her camp. She decided to investigate and flashed to a spot near the presence. She quickly hid behind a tree and looked down at the river she arrived at.

She almost growled when she saw Aphrodite sitting really, really close to Percy on the edge of the river. She did not like the fact that Aphrodite and this Boy were about to commit such a barbaric act so close to her camp. She watched closely as Percy and Aphrodite talked.

Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boy's obliviousness. She raised an eyebrow when Percy denied Aphrodite's offer and couldn't help the little sliver of respect that wormed its way into her mind as he did so.

Artemis stood up and was immediately on guard when she heard Aphrodite say, "Fine I'll leave, but I'll give you a parting gift," Gifts from angry immortals were never pleasant and she couldn't have Percy getting killed while she was responsible for him.

She was about to react when Aphrodite said, "Have a nice week Percy," and disappeared in a flash. Artemis immediately ran over to Percy who was still covered in thick, pink dust. Artemis couldn't see Percy through the dust but could tell he was still alive and conscious because of his coughing.

She frowned as Percy's coughing began to sound lighter. As the dust began to clear Percy's features became more clear. He seemed to have shrunk a few inches and his hair got a lot longer, it stopped just half way down his back. His solid figure gained a curvier complexion to it and his breasts seemed to fit it figure perfectly.

'Wait! Breasts?' Artemis thought in surprise. Her eyes widened as Percy's entire body was visible. He was a she! Artemis was mentally freaking out, Poseidon would have her head his only son was turned into his only daughter. She remembered what Aphrodite said as she left and started calming down. It would only last for a week, so there was no permanent damage done.

Percy stood there looked at the frozen Artemis in confusion. He was wondering what she was looking at when a thought popped into his head. What had Aphrodite done to him? His eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the river and looked at his reflection in the water. He let out a loud, girly scream when he saw a girl version of him looking back at him.

"What the Hades! Why am I a girl?" Percy screeched.

Artemis snapped out of her shock when she heard Percy's girly scream. She didn't know what to do so she did the one thing that felt right. She burst out laughing. Her laughing kept getting harder till she fell onto the ground and started having trouble breathing.

While Artemis was struggling not to die from laughter Percy was not as mirthful. He was freaking out. Aphrodite turned him into a girl. He was definitely going to kill Aphrodite next time he saw her. Now he had to deal with Thalia and the hunt making fun of him for getting turned into a girl for gods know how long. He didn't even know how long he would be a girl.

"This isn't funny!" Percy whined as Artemis laughed.

Artemis sobered up immediately. "Your right. This isn't funny. It's hilarious." She said before bursting into another fit of laughter, much to Percy's dismay.

Once Artemis stopped laughing Percy asked, "Can't you just turn me back? You're a goddess too."

Artemis shook her head, "I can't change another goddess' magic, especially an Olympian. You're going to have to wait for Aphrodite's magic to wear off on its own. It should take a week, so until then you are stuck as a girl." She explained.

Percy groaned this was going to be a long week for him.

Percy and Artemis walked back to camp in silence, both deep in thought. Artemis was thinking About how Percy had not only taken a big hit for one of her hunters but also denied Aphrodite, something that no one did. 'Maybe he isn't so bad' she thought to herself.

Percy, on the other hand, was thinking about how he was going to bathe. He couldn't go a week without bathing and he wasn't going to look at his now female body. He wasn't wearing a bra, only some bandages that covered his chest. He could ask Thalia for one, but that would be really awkward. He decided to just leave the bandages covering his chest, it's not that he needed them anymore. When Aphrodite turned Percy into a girl it healed all of his wounds, something that Percy didn't mind at all.

When Percy and Artemis walked into camp all of the hunter's eyes were instantly on them. Percy was mentally preparing for the laughter that was imminent. Thalia was the first to speak, "Umm, Artemis who is this?" She asked gesturing to the oddly familiar girl dressed in Percy's clothes.

"This is Percy," Artemis said, barely containing her mirth.

The hunters all stared at Percy mouth agape in surprise. They stood there for a while before Thalia burst out laughing. The hunters slowly joined her until Percy was the only one in the clearing not laughing. Percy swore he even saw a rabbit with antlers laughing at him, but he shrugged it off as his imagination.

Once the hunters stopped laughing Thalia asked Artemis, "So, what did Percy do that made you turn him into a girl?"

Artemis shook her head, "I didn't do it. He rejected Aphrodite so she turned him into a girl for the week." She explained.

The hunters all stared wide eyes at Percy and thalia let out a short laugh, "Way to go, Percy, you pissed off yet another immortal."

Percy rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault." He whined.

"It totally is." Thalia shot back.

"Anyways," Artemis said, trying to avoid a fight between the two children of the big three, "Seeing as Percy is a girl he will be staying in a tent and joining us for training. Anyone have a spare bed in their tent?"

Thalia raised her hand, "My tent has plenty of room," she said.

Artemis nodded, it made sense. Since Thalia was the lieutenant she got her own tent meaning she had plenty of room. That added to the fact that she and Percy are friends meaning she would be comfortable with the ex-male staying with her.

"Very well. Now that Percy will be joining us for training we will be going back to the usual chore schedule." Artemis stated, getting groans from many of the hunters in response.

"Now, who has cooking duties tonight?" Artemis asked.

A group of hunters raised their hands and began to walk to the kitchen tent when Percy spoke up, "Umm, Lady Artemis. If you don't mind I would like to have cooking duties."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want cooking duties?" She asked.

Percy shrugged slightly, "It's the only time I get to see Hera." He said.

Artemis nodded slightly, knowing that Percy and Hera were friends. "Very well, you will be doing cooking duty on top of your regular chores. Now that that is settled everyone can go back to their chores. We will begin training in the morning. We will be moving camp in two days so I want all weapons and supplies accounted for." She said.

Everyone nodded and left to do their duties.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ **(Sorry, but I'm not going to write much about Percy's week. I want this to be the last chapter with the hunt, so I'm just going to summarize it and start back when he is turned back into a male.)**

The week went by surprisingly quickly for Percy. He had expected it to be a living hell, but it turned out to be one of the best weeks of his life. On the first day after Percy cooked food with Hera, who laughed her ass off when she found out Percy got turned into a girl, he moved all of his stuff into Thalia's tent.

Her tent was surprisingly big considering it was a normal camping tent from the outside. He guessed it had something to do with magic but wasn't entirely sure. He and Thalia had their own beds and dressers. There was a curtained off area for when they needed to change.

Throughout the week Percy joined the hunters during training and doing chores. Since there was no chance they were going to give him a bow, they trained him in how to use hunting Knives. Percy quickly got the hang of it and by the end of the week could hold his own against some of the oldest hunters.

During the week Percy managed to convince Hera to come to dinner with the hunt. At first, it was really awkward, but after Hera apologized to Artemis and Thalia for her actions during their childhood, something that took a lot of convincing and arguing from Percy, the tension eased a little bit. After that day Hera joined the hunt for most of their meals, much to Percy's happiness.

Percy and Artemis also gained a bond. Artemis quickly got over the fact that Percy was a male and accepted him now that he was a girl. She personally taught him a lot of the more advanced maneuvers with hunting knives. Throughout the week they grew closer together and began spending more and more time together.

About half-way through the week, Artemis began to get a warm feeling in her gut every time she was with Percy. She had never really felt it before, but she imagined it was love, something that irked her. She was a maiden goddess and wasn't supposed to feel love. She didn't even know why she "Loved" Percy.

At first, she thought it was just because he was currently a girl that she developed feelings, but even when she reminded herself that Percy was a male she still couldn't shake the warm feeling off. There was one thing that confused her more than anything. The feeling she got for Percy seemed familiar, something that was impossible. She had never loved anyone in her entire immortal life.

Little did she know that Percy also had developed feelings for her. Having had experience with love he quickly identified it, but something about it felt... different. It didn't feel like what he felt when he was with Annabeth while they were dating, but he just shrugged it off thinking that he never truly loved Annabeth.

One morning when Percy woke up he sat up and noticed that he no longer had the now familiar weight on his chest. He quickly looked down and almost screamed in joy. He was a male again! He quickly shot out of bed and ripped the dirty bandage he had been using as a bra off and yelled, "Yes! I'm back!"

He was jumping around the tent in joy when Thalia groggily sat up in bed. "What the hades are you yelling about," she said, angry that he had woken her up.

Instead of answering Percy ran over to her and hugged her, still bouncing slightly. "I'm not a girl anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Good for you, now shut up so I get some sleep," Thalia said before laying back down.

Percy ignored her and ran out of the tent. Once he was out of the tent he ran to the pond they were camped by and almost cried in joy when he saw if muscular, tan, and very male body looking back at him. At that moment he knew what Narcissus felt when he looked at his reflection. He felt like he could look at it forever and have been perfectly content.

Just as he was about to become a Narcissist, Artemis walked out of her tent. When Percy saw her a horrible thought came to his mind. What if Artemis and the hunt started hating him again because he was a male now. He couldn't keep the feeling of dread out of his mind as the rest of the hunt came out of their tents, all of them noticing that Percy was a male again.

Percy walked over to Artemis and bowed before saying, "Good morning Lady Artemis."

Artemis frowned at Percy. He hadn't bowed to her or called her Lady Artemis for a week, what changed? "Why are you being so formal?" She asked.

Percy looked down slightly, "I'm a male again, don't you hate me now?" He asked.

Artemis' eyes widened in surprise before they grew soft. She placed her hand on Percy's shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "No, I don't hate you. I don't care that you are a male now. You are my friend regardless of gender, and I believe I speak for the rest of the hunt when I say that you are and always will be part of the hunt." She said softly.

Percy looked at her in surprise and looked around, seeing all of the hunters nodding their heads in agreement almost made him cry in joy. The hunt had become like a second family to him and he really didn't want to lose it. Percy nodded his head with a beaming smile on his face, "Thank you." He said.

Artemis nodded before turning to the hunt. "Go do your chores, we will be leaving for Olympus tomorrow. The council will be voting on whether or not Percy is mentally well enough to return to camp." She said.

The hunters all nodded and left. Percy's eyes widened when Artemis told them that the council would be deciding if he could go back to camp. While he loved it there with the hunt, he missed his friends at camp. The only part he wouldn't like would be having to see Annabeth again. While he had gotten over what had happened he still was mad at her and didn't want to have to see her any more than necessary.

The day went by quickly and before he knew it Percy was standing with the rest of the hunt on top of a hill getting ready for training. From their position on top of the hill, they could see the entire forest and the clearing where their camp was, in case monsters decided to attack their camp again.

As the hunters began their regular training exercises by pairing up with a partner to spar while Artemis corrected mistakes they made, Artemis spoke up. "Since this could be the last time Percy trains with us I will be sparing with him."

Percy paled while the hunters all cheered. They made a circle around Percy and Artemis as the two pulled out their hunting knives and got into battle stances. On an unspoken mark, the two lunged at each other.

Artemis, with her enhanced speed, made the first strike. The knife in her right hand shot up at Percy's head to distract him while her left hand's dagger was thrust at his midsection. Percy saw the move coming and spun out of the way of both strikes and retaliated with two slashes of his own.

The two continued to exchange blows, neither getting any hits, but Artemis was steadily overpowering Percy. Percy noticed that he was going to lose so he used his last resort. He lunged at Artemis and caught her by surprise as he tackled her. The two went flying before the began tumbling down the hill, laughing the whole way down. The hunters watched, laughing as the two disappeared into the forest below. They began sparring each other, knowing that Percy and Artemis would make it back on their own.

Percy and Artemis tumbled down the hill, holding onto each other for dear life as they fell. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill they landed with Artemis on top of Percy and their faces only inches apart. As they stared into each other's eyes they felt the warm feeling in their stomach bubble up more than ever. They could see the love shining in each other's eyes before they closed their eyes and leaned in until their lips met.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rewritten on 7/21/17**

 **I rewrote some of this chapter (Mostly the council meeting) because I did a shitty job last time. I couldn't even read the chapter when I tried... So, I rewrote the chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Percy and Artemis tumbled down the hill, holding onto each other for dear life as they fell. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill they landed with Artemis on top of Percy and their faces only inches apart. As they stared into each other's eyes they felt the warm feeling in their stomach bubble up more than ever. They could see the love shining in each other's eyes before they closed their eyes and leaned in until their lips met._

As soon as their lips met they both pulled back with a look of disgust on their faces. Artemis rolled off of Percy and began to vigorously rub her lips with the sleeve of her shirt as if rubbing off something disgusting. Percy was no better as he was using the hem of his shirt to rub his lips in a similar way to Artemis.

"Ugg, I feel like I just kissed Apollo," Artemis whined between rubs.

"Yeah! I feel like I just kissed Thalia." Percy agreed.

Artemis temporarily stopped her rubbing to glare at Percy, "How do you know what it feels like to kiss Thalia?" She questioned sharply.

Percy rolled his eyes, "And how do you know what it feels like to kiss Apollo?" He shot back.

Artemis flushed in embarrassment, "Oh."

Percy rolled his eyes again before resuming rubbing his lips. After a few minutes, they both stopped rubbing, mainly because their lips were starting to hurt. They placed a finger on their lips as if to check if they got it all off. They both gave themselves a nod of approval before standing up. "Never speak of this again," Artemis ordered.

Percy nodded, "Agreed."

With that, they both walked back up the hill. As they walked up the hill Percy thought about what just happened. It was just his luck to end up kissing the person who he has a sisterly love for, not romantic love. He couldn't help but feel kind of stupid for not recognizing it, considering how much time he spent with Thalia, another person who he loves like a sister. He could only imagine what Artemis was thinking because she actually has a sibling and she didn't recognize it.

When they finally got back to the top of the hill the hunters were packing up the training equipment and getting ready to leave. Percy and Artemis frowned before they realized they had been gone for an hour. No wonder their lips hurt so much. (It took time to climb back up the hill, so they weren't at the bottom for the entire hour.)

The two began helping the hunters pack up before heading back to camp with the rest. Thalia noticed their bruised lips and frowned in confusion. 'What happened to them?' She wondered. Thalia smirked, 'They were probably making out.' She thought to herself jokingly. She and the rest of the hunt knew that the two loved each other like siblings, it was kind of obvious.

When they got back to camp Percy immediately went to the Kitchen Tent because he and the girls were getting hungry. When Percy entered the tent, he was greeted by the usual sight of Hera leaning against a table wearing an apron.

"Hey Percy," Hera said casually as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Hera," Percy said with a small smile as he hugged her back.

Once they separated they began to cook. As they cooked they worked in comfortable silence. "So..." Percy began, deciding to break the silence, "I kissed Artemis today."

Hera stopped what she was doing instantly and accidentally dropped the bowl she was holding, scattering its contents on the floor. "You did what!" Hera shrieked, jealousy laced in her voice.

Percy, not noticing Hera's jealous tone, sighed, "Yeah, it was probably the most awkward moment of my life." He said.

Hera frowned in confusion, "What do you mean it was awkward?" She asked, temporarily forgetting her jealousy.

"Well, we thought we loved each other romantically, so we kissed... It turns out we love each other like siblings, so I pretty much kissed my sister... like I said, awkward." Percy explained.

Hera looked at Percy with a deadpan look for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. Percy just stood there with an unamused expression on his face as Hera doubled over laughing at Percy's expense. Once Hera was able to regain herself she said, "You have the worst luck on the planet. First, you're turned into a girl, then you kiss your sisterly figure, all in a week. It must suck to be you."

Percy chuckled dryly, "You have no idea."

After that the two continued cooking, talking about anything and everything the whole time. Once the two of them were finished cooking they brought the food out to the hunters and began eating with them, laughing and talking the night away. All the while Hera was wondering why she was so jealous, she didn't like Percy, right?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ **(I had to get rid of the revenge on Aphrodite scene, sorry, it just didn't fit with the rest of it. Don't worry though, Percy will get revenge in time.)**

The next day the hunters could be seen walking with Percy though Olympus. As they walked they joked and laughed with each other. Many of the residents of Olympus looked at the group oddly, wondering why they were being so friendly with a male, but quickly looked away when they received a glare from one of the girls. The girls and Percy walked up to the throne room doors and walked through. They all bowed before the gods before Percy and Artemis walked up. Artemis grew to her godly height and sat down on her thrown while Percy walked to the middle of the room and bowed before the gods.

"Rise." Zeus boomed, dramatically.

Percy rose and faced the council ready to get the meeting over with.

"Perseus do you believe you are capable of going back to camp and take your leadership role back?" Zeus asked, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Yeah," Percy said simply as he pulled his pen out and began twirling it between his fingers.

"All in favor of Perseus going back to camp." Zeus boomed as eight hands went up.

"Very well, council dismissed." Zeus thundered.

"Wait that's it?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're not a kid, we if you say your fine, you fine." Hermes before going back to looking at his phone/Caduceus.

"Hmm, that was much easier than I thought, not that I'm complaining," Percy said with a shrug.

"Yeah, so do you want me to flash you to camp?" Artemis asked as she shrunk down to human size.

"Actually, I wanted to stop by and say hi to Calypso. Can you flash me to her place, I can get back to camp from there." Percy said.

Many of the Olympians began to shift uncomfortably and awkwardly in their thrones at Percy's question. Percy noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "You did free her and the other peaceful Titans, right?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"I haven't gotten to it yet," Zeus said with a careless shrug.

Percy's glare intensified, "You made an oath on the river Styx, and like I said I will hold you to that oath." He said as he crossed his arms.

Zeus glared back at the stubborn demigod, "I swore to free them, I never swore to do it right away." Zeus growled.

Hera, sensing the tension between her _husband_ and her best friend, intervened. "I believe it would be best to free them, we did swear an oath. We would get a bad image if we do not fulfill the savior of Olympus' request." She said surprising many of the council members.

Zeus scratched his chin as he thought about what Hera said. While he didn't like the idea of complying with a mortal's demands, he also didn't like the thought of demigods resenting him and the other Olympians, and the resulting drop in offerings and praise.

Zeus nodded, "Very well, I will free them." Zeus said and snapped his fingers causing multiple flashes of light to appear in the Throne room.

When Percy uncovered his eyes, he looked around the room, seeing many unfamiliar, but powerful people. All of them wore tunics or chitons and looked around the room in confusion. Some of the gods got down from their thrones to greet loved ones or really old Friends. Percy joined the gods, searching for Calypso.

Percy stopped his search when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around and was met by Calypso, who quickly crushed him in a hug. Percy didn't hesitate to hug her back, happy that she was finally free.

Once they pulled back Calypso asked, "Percy, how am I here? I was tending to my garden when I was flashed here."

Percy grinned, "As part of my reward for defeating Kronos I asked that you and the other peaceful Titans were freed."

Calypso's eye watered slightly before she hugged Percy again, "Thank you." She whispered during the hug.

"So, you going to come to camp or go out and explore the world?" Percy asked once they pulled back from the hug.

"Actually, I'm thinking of joining the hunters," Calypso said.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Really, why?"

She sighed, "I've had my heart broken hundreds of times in the past few millennia because of my curse. I think I will fit in well with them."

Percy gave her a sad smile, "I think you will love it there."

"Thanks," she said.

"If you want we can go find Artemis right now," Percy said.

Before Calypso could scold Percy for his informal use of Artemis' name, said goddess walked into view.

"Whatcha looking for me for?" She asked as she used Percy's shoulder as an armrest.

Calypso immediately bowed, only for Artemis to wave it off. Calypso hesitantly rose, confused by Artemis' behavior.

"Calypso wants to join the hunters," Percy said with a shrug.

Artemis raised an eyebrow before realization dawned on her. She gave Calypso a look of sympathy, "Of course she will be allowed to join."

A smile appeared on Calypso's face at the goddess' words. Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted her, again.

"So, this is the young man, who freed me?" All three turned around and were greeted by Apollo standing next to a woman.

She had long auburn hair, blue eyes, and a well-proportioned body that looked to be that of a 30-year old's. Her face looked very similar to Artemis' and Apollo's, and that when it clicked inside of Percy's head.

"Lady Leto," Percy said while bowing.

Leto waved off Percy's bow, "You do not need to bow to me, you freed me from my prison, so you have my eternal gratitude." Leto said before pulling Percy into a short hug.

As they pulled back Hera walked up to them. "Lady Hera," Leto said, bowing.

"Leto," Hera said with a curt nod.

Percy gently bumped into Hera, causing her to look at him. He gave a subtle nod towards Leto. Hera nodded slowly before turning to Leto and saying, "Leto, what I did to you all those years ago, was unacceptable. I-I," Percy slipped his hand into Hera's and gave her a gentle squeeze, something that went unnoticed by the rest of the room, "I Apologize." Hera finished, swallowing her pride.

Leto stared at Hera in stunned shock for a few seconds before she flashed her a warm smile, "Apology accepted. I also apologize for hurting you, but I can't say I regret the outcome," she said while looking at Artemis and Apollo, who was mingling with some of the other Titans.

Hera nodded, "Yes, I can say I've also become rather fond of Artemis."

Artemis blushed and smiled at the indirect praise she was getting, causing Percy to roll his eyes. Artemis stuck her tongue out at Percy, who in return stuck his tongue out. Hera and Leto chuckled at the childishness of the two.

Hera walked over to Percy, "Would you like me to flash you to camp?"

Percy nodded and the two bid farewell to the others before disappearing in a flash.


End file.
